15 years later II: The Order of the Orchid
by AdmiralSilver
Summary: Aang tries to deal with coming fatherhood while in the Fire Nation, an assasin named Kimiko has a change of heart... Can she stop an elite crime organization before Zuko is assasinated? Sequel to 15 years later: Be Careful What You Wish For. Rated T for V
1. Introduction

Notes: If you like this story submit a review, I will submit chapter one once I have five reviews.

His face was grim, expressionless as the agent entered his chamber. He was dressed in traditional Fire Nation armor with a few differences. On the right breastplate there was a silver orchid symbol. It represented the order of the orchid, and excluse branch of the government that even Fire Lord Zuko knew nothing about. Few knew that it even existed, and far fewer knew what operations in the government it actuall dealt with. The man had three stripes on his shoulder pad, meaning her was a Colonel.

The man at the desk smiled.

"Colonel Drazier, I trust you have good news to tell me?"

The man flinched at this question, obviously afraid of what would happen if he gave General Zerek the wrong answer. People who gave him the wrong answer were never heard from again. Neither were their families. After Karu had left the organization to follow his own plans to capture the Avatar, Zerek had become General and commander of the Silver Orchid. Zerek had respected Karu, he had always had an inner anger that had helped him rise through the ranks. Well respected, but odd.

"We went to the island Sir," Drazier said, "There were two tents ther and a telescope was found in the sand, but other than that it was deserted."

Zerek looked up from his papers. He had heard that Karu had planned an ambush there and sent Colonel Drazier and his men to check it out. He had suspected that Karu would fail and end up six feet under. But if the island was deserted…

"There was one other thing…"

"Get out with it man, or you'll be demoted."

Drazier hardly doubted him.

"Yes, Sir! The sand, you know how its supposed to be black?"

"Yes." General Zerek said. He had heard the legend of the Avatar named Hitosu who had banished a powerful water spirit and died doing it. It was said that he haunted the island and that the sand had turned black with the sorrow of his death. It was just a myth.

"Well, you're not going to believe me but, its white now."

Zerek raised his eyebrows.

"And Karu?"

"Other than signs of a ship coming and going, nothing sir."

"You are dismissed."

Drazier bowed and left the room. So Karu was nowhere to be found? It was obvious his ambush hadn't worked, but that was all the better to him. Karu's absence made him General.

The Avatar, why did he have to keep messing up their plans? It was the same with Roku, or was it? Roku had done nothing to prevent the war from happening and he, like Karu had vanished without a trace.

He looked at a portrait of his great-great grandfather, the man who had brought up the idea of the hundred-year war that had brought their Nation so much wealth, but the Avatar had ruined that. Now the countless families who had moved to the Earth Kingdom were being persecuted. His grandfather had also co-founded the order. Whose job had been simple.

Before Aang.


	2. Fluff or not

**

* * *

**

Notes: Thanks to my biggest fans for reading. You know who you are. Please tell me if I got Aang's emotions right in this chapter, constructive criticism is accepted. Just please review. 2 reviews gets chapter three next week.

T

**his chapter has been revised.**

Katara watched the young waterbender try to make a water whip. It rose out of the water a few feet, and then fell back in. The twelve year old looked crushed. He sighed uhappily.

* * *

"I'll never get it right." He moaned.

"It's okay, it's hard on your first try, but it gets easier." She said soothingly. The boy looked up at her.

"That's easy for you to say, you're a master."

Katara smiled. Kids were so great.

"Yes, but I wasn't always, I used to know nothing about waterbending." She replied. That had been true. She looked back to the time when she was the only waterbender in the South Pole. But that time had gone. Since the North Pole had helped rebuild the South Pole and many waterbenders had come back, the vilage had grown and Aang taught many of the young waterbenders himself.

He looked at her in awe.

"Really?"

"Yup."

The boy suddenly looked more confident, and the water whip rose out of the water. Katara clapped. She knew he could do it, it was all a matter of believing in yourself.

"Very good!" Katara said. She smiled. Children were such a joy; she couldn't wait until she had hers.

Aang walked over to her and put his arms around her. He kissed her cheek.

"I thought I told you to relax." He said. Katara smiled. Aang had been very protective of her lately, always making sure she didn't strain herself lifting something up, or that she didn't move around too much. She figured it was normal.

"I am," she said, "And I'm pregnant, not ill."

Aang just smiled at her.

"Just promise me you'll try to relax?"

"Only if you promise to stop being so worried about being a father."

He smiled again.

"You know I can't do that." He kissed her on the cheek again and began to walk away.

"Wait!" she yelled, "One more thing!"

He turned back.

"What?"

"Do I look fat to you?" Katara asked, just to see what his response would be. As expected, he looked shocked and speechless.

"Uhhh…" He stammered, as if contemplating whether to answer or to run.

"Just kidding!" She yelled back at him, laughing. He grinned and walked off. To where, she had no idea. Aang had been dissapearing lately to be alone, and Katara could never figure out where he had gotten off to. She was determined to figure out.

Katara was just going to see Suki, to see if the twins were doing well, when Haana bumped into her.

"Sorry." Katara said, "I didn't see you there, I'm so huge." Katara had a lot of self esteem issues since she had began to get bigger, and saw herself as being large and ungainly, though Aang always told her that she was beautiful, although she never believed him. She felt like she had put on a lot of weight in the past month of two.

Haana smiled at her.

"It's a –"

"Don't say it!" Katara yelled, cutting her off. "I want it to be a surprise, remember?"

"I've never heard anyone say that before." Haana grinned.

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

* * *

That day, Katara began to miss Toph. She hadn't seen her in three years, and that had been at the wedding. She so missed the fun times they used to have, even if she and Toph didn't always see eye to eye. She knew that Toph was running an earthbending school, but she had no idea how it was going, and desperately wanted to hear from Toph. However, at the wedding Toph had said jokingly that there was no way she was going to go to the South Pole, because she hated the cold and the whole living in tents thing. Although a few ice buildings had been built by the North Pole architects, many of the people had decided to stay with tradition, and live in tents.

She decided to talk to Sokka about this, as she had no idea where Aang had gotten off to. He had just gotten back from a seal hunt, which had been unsuccessful, (he had blamed it on a teenager scaring it away) so Sokka was sitting down on a block of ice, sharpening his fish gutting knife with a whetstone.

"Aang could always take you there." Sokka mentioned when she had asked him about it.

Katara shook her head.

"He doesn't want me traveling."

"Well maybe-"

"He won't bring her here either, he doesn't want to leave me."

"After the baby's born?"

"I don't know."

Haana's apprentice, Joy, came over to them. She was thirteen years old and from the North Pole. Although she was short, she was a better healer than even Katara, and seemed to share some of the 'powers' that Haana had. Katara had no idea why Joy had come to the South Pole alone with Haana, but she suspected that something had happened to her parents, though no one ever brought it up.

"Aang told me to ask you if you needed anything." She said.

Katara sighed; Aang was being so overprotective again. She supposed it was because of what had happened. But hadn't she saved his life? Aang could be hard to figure out at times. Why hadn't he come over and asked how she was doing himself, instead of sending Joy? He had been acting very strange lately.

"I'm fine Joy, but tell Aang that if he wants to know if I need anything, he should come talk to me himself." She told Joy, who nodded quickly.

Joy ran off, strangely happy to be Katara's messenger. Katara sighed.

"It's okay." Sokka said, "I was like that when Suki told me she was having Yue."

"How did you even have time before the next one came?"

"Ha Ha, very funny." He said sarcastically, "What about you?"

"What?"

"How many kids do you and Aang want?"

Katara shrugged, she and Aang never really talked about it. In fact, he avoided such conversations about family. Whenever Katara brought the issue up, e would always say, 'We'll see' and end the conversation saying something about Sokka's children, and how many he had.

"I don't know, maybe two." She said, "Aang's so uptight, I don't know if he could handle one, let alone two."

Sokka sighed.

"Sometimes I don't know what goes on in that bald head of his."

Katara nodded. She knew Aang loved her more than anything, but he seemed to be getting even more nervous the bigger Katara got.

"Hi Katara!" Suki said as she left the tent. She was holding Lee and Bo. Yue was holding her hand as the other children played in the distance with a penguin. Yue was always by her mother's side.

"Hi Suki, how are Lee and Bo?"

"They're fine." She said, "Where's Aang?"

"Avoiding me, I think."

"Katara, I told you, he isn't avoiding you, he's…"

"Avoiding me, just admit it."

Suki said nothing, and Katara knew she had no comeback.

"Just give him some time," Sokka said, " He just needs to realize what's going on, a lot has happened to him."

"I don't care! I'm going to find him!" She said, and waddled away.

Suki laughed as she watched Katara walk.

"Don't tell me I looked that funny." She asked Sokka.

"No honey, you looked much funnier." He answered jokingly. Suki hit him with her elbow.

* * *

Katara looked all over the village, but couldn't find Aang. He hadn't gone on an expedition for fish or seals, he wasn't teaching the waterbenders, and he wasn't talking to anyone in the village center. She finally asked Haana where Aang was, as she seemed to always know where someone was and what they were doing. In fact, she couldn't believe she hadn't gone to Haana sooner, instead of tiring herself out looking for him.

"Up there." She said, pointing to the village wall.

"Thank you."

Katara climbed up the steps. It was a hard climb for her, she realized. Though, when she was younger, she could climb up and down these steps with ease.

Aang spotted her when she got to the top.

"Katara! I thought I told you to relax!" He yelled.

_Oh, so now he cares_, she thought. _I had to look all over for him, I've been doing everything but relaxing._

"What are you doing up here?" she yelled. _Oh no, here comes another mood swing…_Katara hated it when that happened. One minute she was happy and the next she was crying. It drove her insane.

"Just… watching the sea."

"Well you should be watching me!" Katara yelled. "Instead of trying to ignore me all day."

"I'm not ignoring you, I was watching you from up here."

"I'm not diseased!" She yelled, getting madder now. "And it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with me!"

"If you felt that way, why didn't you tell me?" Aang asked.

By now Katara was so angry that her hands were curled up in fists.

"You are impossible!" She yelled, and went back down the steps.

Momo looked up at Aang. Although he couldn't understand what had happened, he knew from the tone in Katara's voice that Aang had done something wrong. He left after Katara down the steps.

"At least I still have you Appa." Aang said. But he was asleep, his snores beginning to grow louder as he dozed.

"Go after her!" A voice suddenly yelled. It was Haana, she had appeared out of nowhere, and Aang hadn't seen her come up the steps.

"Haana! I didn't see you come up."

She smiled, and then frowned.

"Go after her you fool."

Aang looked up in surprise.

"I just can't, whenever I'm with her I think of how I'll always be away, of how I'll miss the baby's first steps. How I'll miss-"

"Shut up!"

Aang looked at her. She had his attention now.

"All those things are true, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the time you have with her. Instead of fretting over the time you'll lose."

"You're right."

"I'm always right."

At that very moment, a meeting took place in the Fire Nation that could decide the very fate of the Nation itself.


	3. The Order

**This chapter introduces more of the order, as well as adding the main characters and the outlines of the plot. Originally I planned for the plot to be Zerek trying to assasinate Zuko and blame the Earth Kingdom to start a new war, and that's what seems to be the plan, but in reality I realized this was impossible and made it so that in chapter 5 Zerek reveals his true intentions. **

General Zerek drummed his fingers on the table. It was oval, and painted dark blue. In the middle there was painted a silver orchid symbol, which stood as the order's insignia. _Drazier is late again, _he thought, _and so is Kim. _He looked at the ten other people who sat at the table with him. This was the order's official meeting table, where the order planned most of their missions. Of course, the order was not really a branch of the government but a secret underground crime organization that was still being funded by the government. The people of the order loved to insult the Fire Nation government and used words like Corporal, Colonel, and Lieutenant to 'rank' themselves. It was a joke that Zerek himself had started, but now no one would address another without mentioning his or her rank, usually jokingly.

The order had once been much more powerful than it presently was. When the war was in full swing there were over a hundred agents spread across the Fire Nation. The crimes they had committed went unnoticed. Slavery, murder, bribery, counterfeit, smuggling, they were all unnoticed. There were now thirteen agents left in the order, and excluding Drazier and Kim, they were all original members with powerful allies and connections to the government. Zerek himself was a member of the war council. Which, since Zuko had taken the throne, hadn't been doing much. Since he had become Fire Lord the order's 'jobs' had become a lot more difficult. Slavery was now illegal, as was smuggling and counterfeiting. No foreign vessal was allowed in the waters of the Earth and Water Kingdom's without proper consent. But their plan would bring back the glory days and get rid of Zuko in one foul swoop, at least that's what he led them all to believe.

Zerek continued to drum his fingers on the table. His patience was wearing thin. He had much respect for Kim, but Drazier…Drazier was Jerez's son, the man who was his war buddy and best friend. He had respect for Jerez, but Drazier seemed to always have something to contradict or talk back about. Zerek didn't particularly enjoy those qualities in a person, he liked someone who did what they were told without question. But as he respected Jerez, he respected Drazier as well.

Suddenly the two came into the room. Zerek smiled as flakily as possible, seeing that they were holding hands. They saw his gaze and quickly let go.

"So glad you could join us, what with your busy social lives and all."

Drazier flinched and turned red, but Kim looked Zerek in the eyes.

"Our social lives are none of your business." She snapped.

Zerek smirked.

"They are when two of my agents are romantically involved."

This time it was Kim's turn to turn red.

"You know it is… discouraged." Zerek said, making the last word roll off his tongue bitterly.

Kim sat down. She was young and dark haired. She was not Fire Nation, but rather from the Earth Kingdom. She had been taken from her family at the age of ten. Her parents were sold as slaves, but the men who had taken her realized her amazing ability. She could pass through stone like a ghost. Zerek had been one of those men and had trained her to be an assassin. At first she had hated him, but had eventually come to love the Fire Nation as her home. Later on, she had discovered she could also pass through metal, which made her a valuable addition to the order. Even the elder members respected her talents. Kim looked at Zerek. She felt like telling him that he wasn't her father, but didn't. If he hadn't taken her in, she would have been living the life of a pickpocket. Even though he had been the one who had taken her from her parents, but they had thought her a freak. They kept her ability secret. Only Zerek realized her for what she truly was.

Zerek stared angrily at Drazier as he sat down. The others pretended not to notice, but they knew what was going on. Zerek considered Kim his daughter, and Drazier was in the way…

"As you know," said Zerek, "Our plan is to assassinate the Fire Lord. We are putting the finishing touches on our plan, but we need some information that will prove… difficult to find. The entrance to the passageways are hidden, and the only person who would be willing to tell us is Azula."

At the mention of her name, the whole order gasped. Azula, the woman who at the age of fourteen nearly defeated the Earth Kingdom, and took Ba Sing Se.

"Unfortunately, she is in a max security prison, Kahnir however, has devised a plan to get in."

An old man at his right stood up. He was Zerek's advisor, Kahnir.

"A barge of supplies comes to island once a week, we will take over the barge before it leaves tomorrow morning. We will set up a distraction while Kim finds Azula." He nodded toward Kim. "You will ask her the location, hopefully she will cooperate. Her cell is in section 4-g."

"What if I get caught?" Kim asked. The order's jobs were usually dangerous, but this sounded insane. She did most of the things she was told because she was paid and because she was afraid of what Zerek might do if she didn't. In truth, she wanted out, but she couldn't see how to do that. As long as no one died, it was fine.

Drazier stood up.

"Wait, you don't mean the Dregar Island prison do you? That place in impenetrable, there are towers, guard stations, and two-inch thick steel doors. No one has even tried to escape in the past one hundred years. Do you really think she can enter unnoticed?" Kahnir glared at him. Zerek put his hand to his brow and sighed. Drazier was doing it again, contradicting the plans.

"As I said, there will be a distraction, and the timing will be planned at the same time the guards are changed. Kim will be disguised as a nurse."

Kim could only sit as the people of the order used her. What was she supposed to say?

General Zerek ordered everyone to silence. He didn't like the fact that the entire mission rest in Kim's hands. What if she was caught? He shuddered.

"Any questions?" He asked. No one dared to answer the rhetorical question.

"Very well then, I will meet Jerez, Drazier, Kim, and Ty Jun at the docks tomorrow morning. Be prepared."

Everyone bowed his or her heads. No one stood up for respect of the superstition that the first to rise would be first to die. Since Karu had left, there were only thirteen seats, an unlucky number. Zerek, who couldn't stand superstition, left first. Everyone followed.

Kim was walking with Drazier later that day in the market. Colorful fruits, vegetables, trinkets, and cloths abounded. They were in the market square, where many people from across the nation came to sell their wares. She looked at the faces of the people selling their wares.Their faces were all different when it came to their expressions. Some were happy, some were sad, some were tired, some were trying to hide what they were feeling. _They know nothing, the world could end and they would be the last to find out. They're just regular people. They know nothing. No one has ever made them steal government documents, or break into a house, or plan an assasination..._

"Do you ever have second thoughts?" She asked Drazier suddenly. He was seemingly taken aback at the sudden question.

"About what?"

"Joining the order, helping Zerek…" She trailed off and no one talked for a time. She looked at a necklace with a dragon pendant and Drazier bought it from the merchant. He put it around her neck.

"Yes," Drazier finally said, "but I don't think about it. If we regret our own decisions what else do we have?"

Kim nodded, but inside she disagreed.

_It was never my decision to make. Zerek forced me into this life. I never wanted any of this. And what about Drazier? Did he ever want any of this? _

She remembered her parents faces. It seemed so long ago that Zerek had taken her from them. But for what reason? Many of the things he made her do seemed to have no purpose. All he ever talked about was what Zuko had done to the Nation, but he never did anything about it, until now. Zerek had been planning this for months. He spoke of it as if it was his life's ambition. Which it was. One of his ancestors had helped start the war, and Zerek saw what Zuko had done as a sin against not only his family, but the entire Fire Nation, who he saw as destined to be the world superpower.

She had always had an inner desire to leave the order, but Zerek was utterly controlling, and she knew she was in far too deep to ever get out. The only thing she could do was do what she was told and hope that she was not punished, as she had been as a child on the occasions that she had tried to run away.

"Drazier, I..."

"What?"

"Never mind..."

He shrugged and continued looking at the wares of the merchants. Kim fingered the necklace he had bought for her. She had been trying to tell him that she wanted out of the order for quite some time, but could never find the words. It was as if Zerek had taken them from her.

She and Drazier had been dating for a few months, but only in secret, as Zerek did not approve of this. She liked the fact that he was always contradicting people like her, and that he disagreed with Zerek. He could be a valuable ally if she decided to run for it.

_At least that was what she thought..._


	4. A Broken Promise

Notes: If you have gotten this far, you've probably realized that every other chapter is about Aang

Notes: If you have gotten this far, you've probably realized that every other chapter is about Aang. These chapters are written as I go along, and when you write your review please tell me what you would like to see in the coming chapters. I may just add your opinions to my story. I want to take this time to thank my fans and banina, a wonderful and talented beta reader, and supercdogg95, a loyal friend. I couldn't do it without you! Also, if it seems the story is going nowhere, that's because it will be at least twice as long as my first. This chapter is just a silly bit of fluff, but it shows how quickly things can change in my stories…

Just wait for the next chapter! 3 reviews 1 update!

Aang stroked Katara's belly absentmindedly as they sat together watching Sokka's children play. He couldn't wait for his child to be born. All of his earthly worries and fears had left in mind; he was in a state of pure bliss. Katara moved his hand and felt the baby kick. Katara sighed happily. Her life was perfect in every way.

"Did you feel that?" She asked him, it was a game they played.

"Yes."

One of Sokka's children fell and hurt his knee. They watched as Suki ran to comfort him as he cried. _That's what I want to be, _she thought,_ a good mother._ Aang held her hand.

"How much longer?" he asked.

"Haana said two weeks, but it could be sooner." Katara replied.

Aang sighed. _Two weeks! How am I supposed to wait that long? And how much bigger can she get?_

As if reading his mind, Katara said,

"How much bigger can I get?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"A very wise decision."

They watched as Suki held her now content child. She put him down and walked over to them.

"There's no way I'm having any more kids. I love them, I care for them, but I just can't take anymore!"

Katara giggled, she couldn't help it.

"It's not funny!" She said, "He said he wants one more so we can have seven! Lucky number indeed…"

Now both Aang and Katara were laughing.

Yue walked over to her mother. She had her mother's facial features and her father's eyes, a mixture of Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe features.

"Mommy," She said, tugging on Suki's clothes, "Haana said she wants to talk to you."

Haana came over to them.

"What is it?" Suki asked.

Katara almost thought she saw Haana's lips curl into a smirk, but her face went straight again quickly. _Here it comes, _Katara thought, _don't mess it up…_

"Suki, there's something I needed to tell you." She said. There was the smirk again, but this time it was almost a grin. Katara hoped she could keep a straight face long enough…

"Yes?"

"I feel, no, I am sure… That you are with child."

Suki nearly fainted, but Aang was there to catch her.

"Wh… what?"

"And it may be more than one, actually…"

By now Suki's face could have been covered in traditional Kioshi battle paint, it was so white. She looked like she was going to vomit. Katara burst out laughing, she had reacted as expected.

"You actually fell for it!" Yue laughed.

Haana and Aang were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Why that's… that's… terrible!" Suki yelled, but soon she too was laughing along with them. It was a prank Katara had set up herself. And Haana had almost blown it by smiling.

Sokka, who had just come back from a fishing trip, looked at them like they were nuts.

"What's so funny?"

Everyone stared at him for a moment, and then laughed even harder.

That day Aang taught the young waterbenders instead of Katara. They were all excited to be taught by the Avatar himself. Katara watched as the boy who had been having trouble with his water whip held a ball of water in a perfect spherical shape for an entire minute before losing concentration. Everyone clapped.

"Good job!" Katara said. _I wonder if our child will be a bender, probably not, and I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. But Haana could tell me…Wait, I promised Aang I wouldn't ask her, but I didn't say anything about Joy…Great, now I'm trying to get around my own promises…_

Later that day, she could take it no longer. She shuffled over to Joy's tent and asked,

"Joy? Can I come in?"

Joy popped her head out of the tent flap.

"Sure!"

Katara entered the tent.

"I was wondering if you could tell the sex of my baby, that is, if you can do what Haana does…"

Joy nodded.

"Of course! Haana wouldn't just pick anyone as her apprentice! I'm her great-granddaughter!"

"So can you?"

"Sure! I can at least try."

As Katara was made to lie down, Joy put her hands on Katara's stomach.

"Why do you have to do that?" Katara asked.

"Because I'm not as good as Haana, and not nearly as eccentric."

Katara giggled.

"Stop laughing! You're making the baby move!"

"Sorry."

"You know, my ability, like Haana's, has nothing to do with waterbending. It's a very rare gift, one in a million. But Haana says there are others. Some people in the Fire Nation can't be burned. And some Earth Kingdom people can pass through stone, clothes and all. But these people are only a handful. They usually end up in circus acts." Joy frowned.

Katara laughed again.

"I guess that makes you special."

"Yeah," she agreed, "but I wish it helped with…" She blushed.

"What?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise."

She blushed again.

"I like Zak."

Katara smiled. Zak was the boy who had been having trouble with his water whip.

"Why don't you tell him?"

She blushed again, deeper red this time.

"Are you ready?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yes."

Joy closed her eyes and began to focus. Katara felt a strange feeling, and then it went away.

"You're having triplets."

"Joy!"

"Well, if you could do it to Suki…"

"That's not funny."

"It's never funny when it happens to you, huh?"

"NO! And Aang can't find out about this, I promised him I wouldn't ask you or Haana."

Joy closed her eyes and began to concentrate again. Soon after, she smiled.

"It's a-" But she was cut off as a person entered the tent.

It was Aang.

To be continued…


	5. A Spy Uncovered

Notes: It may be a few weeks before the next chapter

Notes: It may be a few weeks before the next chapter. 3 reviews 1 update!

Tell me what you think! Personally I think it's the best chapter so far. Please rate this chapter from 1 to 5 stars. I know it's a weird way to review but I need to know how I'm doing. This chapter is dedicated to that guy we all love but whose name we cannot pronounce. If you know whom I am speaking of read his story, Suki's Nightmare. It's very well written and a lot easier to understand than my odd stories. I want to thank all of my fans. I'm back! And remember, if you have time to read the entire chapter, you have the time to review!

Zerek was sipping his tea from an expensive china cup. He was sure it wasn't meant to be drunk from, but he did it anyway. Just like a lot of things that the government didn't want him to do. What were they going to do about it?

Zerek lived in a large house in a very wealthy and upper class neighborhood. He had maids, servants, and the works, just a few of the perks of being a crime boss. Sitting next to him at the small table was Kahnir. The old man drank nothing but tea. Zerek had never really cared for it, but lately he had realized its health benefits and it also helped to calm his fiery temper, which was a good thing considering the fact that what they were talking about usually made him foam at the mouth with rage, the Avatar.

"What about him?" Zerek asked calmly. It seemed to him that Kahnir liked to build suspense before he said something.

"He's definitely a problem. In fact, trying to start a new war with him around is all but impossible."

Zerek yawned. And then he said something that would completely change the course of the mission.

"Actually Kahnir, I have changed my priorities."

Kahnir nearly spat out his tea.

"What do you mean? A war would make us rich! It would put us back in business! It would restore our nation to its rightful place! You've said it yourself!"

"Now, now," Zerek said, calmly sipping his tea, "let's use our inside voices, we are gentlemen."

Kahnir was still angry, but he settled down. He had seen firsthand how prosperous the Fire Nation had become during the war. Zerek's own great-great grandfather, who had mentioned the concept of the war to Fire Lord Sozin during a secret meeting between the two, had worked his entire life to make it a reality. And now Zerek was just going to give up the legacy?

"Because," Zerek said, nearly reading Kahnir's mind, "now that the Avatar has shown the world peace, they will not go back to their 'barbaric' ways. No matter what, even if Zuko and Aang are both dead, they will never go back. We will still carry out the assassination, but this time, it's personal."

"You called me here to tell me this?"

"I thought you would like to know Kahnir, you are my old friend after all."

Kahnir nodded. The Avatar's damage was irreversible now.

"And the others?" Kahnir asked.

"They don't need to know. They will be much more driven if they still think they can restore our nation's supremacy."

Kahnir understood now.

"You mean we lie to them?"

Zerek raised his eyebrows as one of his maids poured him another cup of tea.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"So after Zuko, are you going after the Avatar?"

Zerek shook his head.

"I have nothing against the Avatar. He did his job, and he did it well, which is more than we can say. Zuko, on the other hand, is a traitor to his nation and his family. No, I think we should pay a little visit to our friends, that is, if we succeed in this mission."

Kahnir looked at him in shock.

"You can't mean…"

"Yes, I do. The order of the Lotus was the reason for our order's fall. All that is left of us is a handful. Not even enough to fill a room. We are a shadow of our former glory, Kahnir."

"Then how do you plan to get your revenge?"

"Ah, now there is a topic to discuss! The Lotus has also lost power. Their members are ageing, and only firstborn sons are welcomed in. It's very private actually, just a few old men discussing politics. Just like us."

"What about Drazier and Kim? Or even Ty Jun?"

"They are the exceptions Kahnir. Soon we will be no more. As the Avatar has more and more control over the nations, we have less. There is nothing we can do now. All we can do is have one last bit of revenge before we fade away to nothing." He suddenly turned to his maid. "Don't you agree?"

She looked shocked.

"I don't understand sir."

Zerek chuckled.

"Of course you do! The Lotus sent you here to snoop around. Too bad for you I usually don't discuss plans in front of my servants."

She looked frightened. Her eyes darted toward the door. She threw the teapot at him and ran out the room. Zerek screamed as hot tea burned his face.

Kahnir, who had been shocked to know one of the Lotus had been eavesdropping on them, was speechless as he ran to Zerek's side. He couldn't ask if Zerek was okay, because he knew what the answer would have been.

Although Zerek seemed to be in great pain, he managed to say,

"Don't… go after her… got… a person… waiting."

Kahnir understood now. Zerek had planned this. But what he hadn't planned on was being burned by hot tea. As Zerek took his hand off his face, Kahnir gasped.

Where a second-degree burn should have been, there was only healthy skin, slightly whiter than the rest of his face.

"What? I thought you…" Kahnir trailed off as Zerek stood up. There was no way to explain it. His face was fine.

A man entered the room holding the maid. She had obviously put up a good fight though, as his lip was bleeding.

"Thank you Ty Jun. Your services are appreciated."

Ty Jun only grunted. He was a large man with strong, muscled arms and a thick neck. Despite his size, he was a very quiet man. He dropped her onto the floor. She looked upward at Zerek and gasped at his unharmed face.

"So, they sent a woman to do their dirty work." Zerek said coldly.

She didn't talk. Zerek could see the fear in her eyes. He enjoyed it. When someone feared you, it meant you were superior to him or her.

"Don't worry, you won't be harmed, yet." He cackled as she made a feeble attempt to stand up. Ty Jun knocked her back down to the floor and she grunted in pain. Zerek could tell she would be hard to crack.

"You and I will have a lot to talk about once I return."

She tried to look brave, but Zerek knew she was scared.

"Take her away, then get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

Ty Jun nodded and dragged her away. As Kahnir left, he stopped and asked,

"How did you know she was a spy?"

"All of my maids kiss me on the cheek after pouring my tea."

Kahnir laughed, certain Zerek was joking.

"This is a bad sign Kahnir, be on the lookout."

Kahnir nodded and left Zerek to pick up the shattered remains of his teapot.

As soon as Kahnir had left Zerek groaned. He hadn't wanted Kahnir to find out about his ability. That was why he had immediately taken to Kim, why he had taken her in.

She was like him.

TBC


	6. Hakoda's Pain

Notes: (Bear with me please people of Fanfiction

Notes: (Bear with me please people of Fanfiction.)

When I wrote this story I originally planned for the two plots to merge in the later chapters. Unfortunately, this would make the storyline so complicated and complex it would be hard to find the time for me to write, and hard for you to find the time to read. So I have decided to make this two stories, two in one you might say. I know this is an odd idea and not very practical, but please don't flame me! I hope you guys put up with me on this one. If it had been only about the order and Kim, you would have been left asking what happened to Aang after my first story, and if it was only about Aang, there wouldn't be enough action. However, the storylines WILL merge in an unexpected, yet not overwhelming way. All I can tell you is that it involves Haana and Joy. 4 reviews or more gets chapter 7. I already have it and chapters 8-10 written so don't worry!

If you like my stories I have a forum dedicated to them!

Katara stood up and looked Aang in the eyes. She saw no point in lying to him, so she had to tell the truth. It was the only thing she could do. She had been caught. How could she lie to Aang?

"What are you doing?" He asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

Katara took a deep breath and relaxed herself.

"I wanted to know the sex of the baby, so I asked Joy to tell me. I was going to keep it from you."

Instead of being angry, Aang just laughed out loud.

"You never could stand not knowing something." He turned to Joy, who was in the process of trying to sneak out of the tent. "So, what is it then?"

She flinched and looked shocked as the couple stared at her expectantly.

"You want to know?"

"Yes!"

"But I thought you didn't believe in my powers, Aang."

Aang grinned and shook his head. She was right. When Haana had first arrived from the North Pole he had been skeptical, but she had proven him otherwise. The situation reminded him of the fortune-teller he had once met. He hadn't doubted her for a second, but Sokka had...

"I guess anything's possible, Joy. You and Haana really do have a gift, and I was a fool to doubt you. Haana was the one who told Katara she was pregnant after all! If there are such things as the spirit world and Avatars, why can't your powers exist?"

"So you both want to know, and you aren't going to fight?"

"Yes!"

"Okay…" Joy began, feeling uncomfortable in the fact that the most romantic and sentimental moment in their lives rested in her hands, "In a couple weeks time, you will be the proud parents of …a baby boy."

Aang and Katara looked into each other's eyes. They were going to have a son! Joy tried to get away, but it was no use. She was instantly trapped in a group hug with no escape. Aang and Katara cried tears of joy. Which was a little ironic considering they we hugging her…

Finally they let go, their eyes red rimmed. Joy was embarrassed to be in a sentimental situation such as this, because after her mother had died… She tried to stay away from such things if at all possible.

Haana walked over to them.

"What was going on in there?" She asked them.

Aang and Katara were so overjoyed that they both said at the same time,

"We're having a son!"

Haana looked at Joy and smiled proudly at her great-granddaughter, proud of her in every possible way.

Aang and Katara spent the morning telling everyone in the tribe they were having a son. The last to know were Sokka and Suki, who were both elated at the news.

"So, Aang. What were you thinking of naming the little rascal?" Sokka said.

Katara gasped.

"We didn't even think of that yet! There's been so much excitement we didn't have time!" She said.

"What excitement? Nothing ever happens around here, unless you two are doing something in your tent…" Suki joked.

"Suki!" Katara gasped, embarrassed that she would even bring up such a thing.

"How about you name him after his uncle?" Sokka suggested.

"In your dreams."

"Oh, come on! It wouldn't be that bad…"

"Sokka," Katara said, "If you want to name your next child after yourself, that's fine by me, but I'm not naming him Sokka."

"NEXT CHILD!" Suki roared, and then started a heated, yet teasing argument. Hakoda, who had been listening to the conversation, took Aang aside.

"What is it?" Aang asked him.

"Can I speak with you, privately?"

Aang nodded and they walked away from the bickering trio until they were out of earshot. To Aang, Hakoda looked almost…sad.

"What is it?"

"Forget it." Hakoda said.

"What?"

Hakoda sighed.

"I just wanted to tell you… no… to warn you, not to be like I was."

"What do you mean?"

"Be a part of your children's lives. I know you're the Avatar and your job takes you away from all of this, but enjoy the time you have. I didn't know what I had until it was gone. And then I messed it up. I left. Katara still hates me for it too."

"She doesn't hate you! Get a grip Hakoda! It was a war! You had no choice but to leave."

"Aang, I still left them alone, without a father or a mother. I'm a fool. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Cherish the things you have and hold them close to you. I know Katara doesn't hate me outright, but inside I know she'll never, ever forgive me for leaving."

And with that Hakoda walked away, leaving Aang to ponder his words. Whether thay were words of wisdom or not, he couldn't tell. For some reason Hakoda still blamed himself for something that had happened fifteen years ago. Aang felt sorry for him. He too knew how hard it was to let go of the past.

That night, Aang told Katara about what her father had told him. She said nothing for a while, and he figured she had fallen asleep. But then she spoke, very faintly, so that Aang could hardly hear her. But maybe she hadn't meant him to.

"He was right Aang."

Aang was about to argue with her on this particular topic, but stopped himself. It was late, and Katara needed her rest.

"Aang… promise me… you won't leave me." She whispered softly.

"Katara, I'm going to have to leave if something comes up and the world needs me." Aang said, but Katara had already fallen asleep. He could hear her faint snores coming from her hammock.

"I love you Katara, I always will." For some reason, his eyes filled with tears.

He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, until he was suddenly violently shaken awake.

TBC


	7. The Barge

Me: This is SilverDragonFire123, your favorite here, with Kuzar. You all remember Kuzar, Karu's son from my first story? Anyway, I thought maybe people might be wondering what happened to him, so I've brought him in for a little Q&A!

Kuzar: It's great to be here Zach!

Me: Don't tell them my real name! Call me Silver!

Kuzar: Okay…Silver, why do you call yourself that?

Me: Hey! I'm the one asking the questions, remember?

Kuzar: Sorry.

Me: Okay then, so have you met any girls at your new school that you like?

Kuzar: Well, there is this one girl, her name is Maria…

Me: Awww, that's so sweet! Wait a minute, I don't remember creating a character named Maria!

Kuzar: She's not one of _your _characters, she's one of your reviewers…

Me: What did I tell you? No falling in love with real people! You are fictional! That's not even possible!

Kuzar: Well I don't have to listen to you, do I? I'm not even in this story. If you ask me, it needs a little Kuzar added to it.

Me: That's it! Here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for, one hundred percent Kuzar free! If you enjoyed this little chat session (Which I highly doubt…) tell me and I might do another with another character of mine. Enjoy the chapter! I want 4 reviews!

Kuzar: They aren't going to review unless you put me in the story you know. I'm tied with Kimiko for favorite character on your poll. They love me! Hello fans! I want to thank you!

Me: Shut up…

Kim held the man by the neck. He tried to struggle against her, but it was useless. She had him pinned against the wall. He gasped as he struggled to breathe.

"This barge is now under our control. Do you understand?" Kim said to the scared man. The crew of the barge hadn't put up much of a fight. This man was no exception. It was as if the crew had realized immediately that they were no match for the people who had taken over the barge.

The man nodded and she let go of his throat. He collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Kim looked at the man with pity, something she had never done before. He was just a human being. He didn't deserve to be treated in this manner. He had done nothing wrong. The man looked up at her with hatred.

_What have I become?_

Zerek patted Kim on the back.

"Well done," he said, "now all you have to do is break into a maximum security prison without being caught. Should be easy for you Kimiko."

"It will be." She answered after she had tied the man up and gagged him. He put up no resistance. He had given up fighting after seeing the other men being beaten and tied up. Kim wondered if he had a family at home.

She turned to the other members of the order who awaited Zerek's command. She had used to be like them. A perfect agent; cruel and heartless. Willing to do anything for money and power just because she could.

The order had used to be much more sophisticated when I had first been created in the early years of the war. It was made up of a large group of sophisticates who supported the war and made plans. As the war went on and victory cam into sight, their exploits became more vicious, kidnapping, assassination… and all in the name of the Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom bore the brunt of their violence.

When the war had ended, most of the members were either jailed, killed, or quit to protect their families. All that remained was the worst of the worst. A small but dedicated group of people who hated what the Avatar and Zuko had done to their nation, but could do nothing about it. That was, until, Zerek had found out about the catacombs.

No one knew exactly how he had found out about their existence. He had told the order that when the war had just began, a long network of tunnels was built beneath the capital city in case of a siege on the palace. Of course, by the time they were needed, they had vanished from the memory of everyone in the Fire Nation.

Legend had it that there were hidden libraries and rooms of treasure hidden in the catacombs, but people dismissed it as a myth and the catacombs as a story made up to tell little children. No one thought that they were real.

Of course, Zerek didn't know where the entrances to he catacombs were, which was why they were headed for the prison, to ask Azula. It had taken Zerek months to convince the order that it would be possible with Kim, but even he knew it wasn't. There was a ninety-nine percent chance that they would all die trying to infiltrate the world's most heavily guarded prison. This was a last resort. Several months ago, Zerek had sent Kim on a mission to find the location of the entrances, a mission that she remembered all too well.

Zerek had sent her to the Archives of the Fire Sages. Once she had been sure that everyone had left, she had snuck through into the Archives using her powers to pass through the stone, instead of using Fire Bending. Once inside, she passed through the walls and began to search for the scrolls Zerek needed in vain. Apparently, they had either been burned, stolen, or had crumbled to dust with age. When she had returned empty handed, Zerek had been furious and lashed out at her in anger. Drazier had tried to protect her, but had been punched in the stomach by Ty Jun. In the end, Drazier had suffered a broken rib and Kim had been burned on the arm. She still had the scar to prove it.

That had been a turning point for her. When she had seen Zerek's darker side she finally realized that what the order was doing was wrong. She remembered what her parents had taught her. To treat others with love and respect. It was as if she had gone back to being the sweet, shy little girl she had been before Zerek had corrupted her mind with his teachings.

No one had the right to kill, to cause pain, or to steal. Especially not Zerek.

She did the things Zerek told her to simply because he paid her. Robbing ships, stealing things, but none of those had anything to do with assassination. When he had told the order about his plan to assassinate Zuko she had been shocked. She had finally realized that Zerek had been training her for her entire life for this mission. She had no problem with stealing and pillaging. The only thing that usually hurt was people's finances. But murder?

That was when she realized that she needed to get away. Not only that, but to stop Zerek's plans at all costs. She couldn't let him assassinate the Fire Nation's best leader, who led the nation to peace with the help of the Avatar.

Not that she hadn't tried to get away from Zerek before. When she was younger, she had tried to run away. But Zerek had caught her and punished her so severely she never thought of doing it again.

But now, she knew she wouldn't help him with this… plan of his. Sneaking into the best guarded prison in the world was crazy enough. But assassinating Zuko by sneaking into his palace through an unmapped underground tunnel system? It was insane! But she knew that there was no way she could get away from the order. Zerek would track her down, and make her pay. That was the reason she did what he told her too.

She was afraid.

Drazier disagreed with some of the things the order did too. She had been trying for weeks to build up the courage to ask him to help her run away…

Kim was snapped back to reality as Zerek began barking his orders at the order members.

"Ty Jun! Go watch the prisoners! Kahnir! Go and make sure the captain sets course for the island. And watch him closely. These barges have emergency flares, so if one gets set off… you know. Drazier! I need to speak with you privately!"

As the other members of the order left, Kim's thoughts wandered to the prisoners. What was Zerek planning to do with them? If the mission succeeded he wouldn't be able to afford having them talk…

She shuddered at the thoughts of the children who would lose their fathers for Zerek's need for information. Surely he wouldn't let them live…

Meanwhile, back on the shore, the spy awoke in her cell…

"The Lotus must find out about this."

Notes: Thanks for reading! If you support this story, press that button down there… no not your belly button you goof! The submit a review button! Thanks everyone for reading!


	8. Nightmares and Secrets

Notes: Sorry about that interview with Kuzar, it got a little out of hand. Anyway, the purpose of that interview was to explain how Kuzar's personality has changed over the past eight months. Now that his father is back to normal and not possessed, he is now a more outgoing person, no longer the shy, quiet boy he once was. If Kuzar and I seem to be alike in some ways, it is because the character was originally based on me. He looks like me, and even acts like me! Of course, I may not be as outgoing as Kuzar…He's kind of my demented alter ego, does that mean I'm crazy?

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review when you're finished reading. Have any questions about anything? Send me a pm and I'll answer immediately! And to end popular gossip, I turned 14 on the 26th, not 16. I don't know why anyone would think such a thing…

I'm not a very mature guy…

Kuzar: I know. It's true people, very true.

Me: Are you going to just show up in my notes like this every chapter? This is a private place for me to talk directly to my fans!

Kuzar: Maybe… I know! I can begin the chapter by telling what's going on!

Me: Fine, go ahead… If you insist…(rolls eyes)

Kuzar: Okay people! So remember how chapter 6 ended? How Aang was being shaken awake? This is what happens immediately after. In this chapter we see a little more of Aang's emotional development too. And oh yeah…(Whispers) Don't tell Silver I told you, but a new character that Silver hasn't put in any of his stories yet will return in chapter 12. Let's just say, you all know her…

Me: Stop telling them spoilers! Anyway, this chap is dedicated to Ilovethistory, if you're reading this, please review! I enjoy meeting new fans!

* * *

_ Back to the South Pole…_

Aang opened his eyes as he felt himself being shaken awake. It was Katara, only somehow she looked… older. Her face was thin and pale. Her eyes looked mournful and sad. She coughed.

"Katara! What is it?" He yelled. Something seemed terribly wrong.

She coughed again, but louder.

"It's…(cough)…time to wake up."

She suddenly collapsed. Aang caught her. That was when he noticed the most shocking thing of all. She wasn't pregnant anymore.

"Katara! What happened to you?"

She coughed again.

"Look outside." She groaned. Aang left the tent and gasped in horror at the scene before him. The village was completely destroyed. The tents were burned, and the ice palace was a pile of broken shards. There was no one around, and the silence was deafening. He couldn't hear Sokka's children playing, or Suki yelling at him for something or another. There were no men getting ready for a fishing expedition, no village woman gossiping happily. Everything was deathly quiet, as if all the life had been drained out of the world.

"What… what happened here?"

"Don't you remember?" She said, walking out of the tent and putting her frail hand on his shoulder, "They came and destroyed the village."

"Who came?" Aang asked. But Katara began to cough again, harder than before, so that spasms shook her body. By the time she was done coughing, all she could say was:

"I don't have much longer Aang."

"Who did this?" Aang asked again frantically.

"Don't you remember? You left to stop rebellion in the Fire Nation. When you were gone, the village was attacked. I… was the only one who survived… because I… hid. When you came back, I got sick and…"She trailed off.

"Katara?"

She fell to the ground.

"Katara!"

But she did not speak. Her eyes looked up at him in a permanent stare. She was gone, forever. Aang picked her up and held her limp, lifeless form in his arms as tears ran down his face.

"KATARA! NO!" He screamed, "I'm sorry I left you… Katara…Please, don't leave me! I LOVE YOU!"

And then Aang woke up. He started to scream. He knew it had been only a nightmare, but he screamed anyway. It had been so vivid, so real… He kept screaming, not caring who heard him.

Katara got out of her hammock and shuffled over to Aang.

"Aang! Stop! It was only a dream!" She yelled. Aang stopped screaming and looked up at her. She was fine. She was alive. He hugged her tightly and began to kiss her over and over again. "Aang, stop! What's wrong with you?"

Sokka burst into the tent, a sword in his hand, and a look of urgency on his face.

"What is it? Why are you screaming?" He swung the sword around.

"It was just a dream." Aang answered. Sokka looked at him quizzically.

Katara nodded.

"I'm going to go tell everyone it was a false alarm…" He grumbled, and left. Outside, Katara heard the people of the tribe grumble as Sokka told them the news.

Katara looked at Aang. He looked almost…scared. In her eyes, he became the chubby twelve year old she had used to know, but only for a moment.

"Katara… I love you. Never forget that…I just want you to remember."

It was then that Katara began to wonder what exactly Aang's dream had been about. He just seemed so…unnerved.

When Aang taught the young water benders that day, Katara noticed that he seemed to have his mind elsewhere. When he was practice sparring with one of the older water benders, he had actually been beaten. His water whip had simply disintegrated, and the teenager had bound Aang's hands and feet with arms made of water.

Although Aang congratulated him and the other children cheered, the boy didn't seem to look happy. On the contrary, he seemed to be upset with his victory. He walked over to Katara as Aang taught the other children how to assume the octopus formation.

"What's wrong with Aang?"

"What do you mean Zak?" Katara asked, pretending she hadn't noticed. But she had, Aang seemed to be thinking about something.

"I mean, what's wrong with him? Sure, he gives us a chance, but he never lets us beat him like that."

Just as Katara was trying to figure out what she was supposed to say to answer this question, Joy came over and saved her.

"Hi Zak! That was amazing!" She said enthusiastically. Zak scratched his head absentmindedly.

"Uhh, yeah… kinda…"

Katara could almost feel the awkwardness emanating from the two. Finally, after an incredibly awkward silence, Zak blushed slightly and said:

"I have to…go practice some more."

"Okay then." Joy said, and Zak walked over to where Aang was training the others. Joy sighed, "Yup, that's the way it works."

Katara was about to ask what she meant, but Joy cut her short.

"What's up with Aang? His aura is really uncomfortable, almost like he's scared, really scared. Do you think it has something to do with that nightmare he had?"

"How did you know about that?"

Joy laughed.

"Everyone in the tribe knows about it, he woke everyone up! And I mean everyone. Haana is a really sound sleeper…"

"What should I do?" Katara asked her. It was odd, but Joy seemed to be almost like a friend to her.

"I think you should ask him what's bothering him." Joy answered.

Katara nodded. She began to go towards Aang, but suddenly, she felt a pain. She cried out.

"What is it?" Joy asked, then her expression grew serious, "Is it…time?"

"No," Katara answered, "the baby just kicked."

Joy sighed in relief.

"Good, because I predicted that you wouldn't do that for at least another week."

"What other…abilities do you and Haana have?" Katara asked. She had been dying to know.

"Well, Hanna wouldn't want me telling you this, but… we can heal things that water bending can't, but you know that. We can catch glimpses of people's thoughts and emotions when we are around them. And sometimes, we can see into the future. But it's very hard to do and not always accurate…"

"You can see into the future?" Katara said incredulously.

"Not very far though, we can do some other things, but that's secret, Haana says I can't ever tell anyone."

Katara wondered what could possibly be more secret than seeing the future, even if it was just a glimpse of it…_The things you could do. The things you could see. The things you could prevent…_

Aang ran over to Katara.

"I heard you yell, are you okay?" He asked, a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm fine!" Katara snapped, "I just need some space to breathe!"

Aang looked puzzled.

"First you say I don't spend enough time with you, and now I'm spending too much?"

Katara sighed, for what felt to her like the millionth time she had done so in the past few days.

"I'm sorry, I guess it's just my hormones talking again."

"It's okay," Aang reassured her, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

There was a silence, and then Joy broke it by saying,

"Well, I should uh, leave you guys alone so you can talk." She said, and ran off. Katara wondered if someone in the tribe had been hurt and she had sensed it…

"What was your nightmare about?" Katara asked Aang. He looked startled for a second and then scratched his chin in thought. Katara always thought he looked hilarious when he did this little quirk, but now he looked serious.

"Nothing much. You know how nightmares are, they never make sense." He answered.

"Well, you just seemed so… distant, and when you woke up you were so afraid… I haven't seen you like that since you had those nightmares about Ozai when we were kids."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

Aang took a deep breath.

"I dreamt that I left to stop a rebellion in the Fire Nation, when I returned, the village had been destroyed and you were sick…" He trailed off.

"And?"

"And then you died. Right in my arms." Tears ran down his face, but he quickly brushed them off. "I've been having the same dream for months, only each time it gets more and more realistic. Last night was the worst."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like it was actually happening Katara!" He yelled, making some of the children turn their heads to see what the commotion was about. Aang paid no attention to them, "I didn't even know it was a dream until I woke up!"

Katara was speechless, Aang had been having the dream for months, and he hadn't even mentioned anything to her. She never would have known…

"It was just a dream Aang," she said, hugging him tightly, "only a dream."

_Meanwhile…_

Joy held up the scroll, on it were the different phases of the moon, and their effects on water bending. Her expression was serious, as was Haana's.

"So, you're sure…tonight?" She said, carefully putting the scroll away.

"Yes, it has to be. Remember what I told you? It has to be a full moon, or it won't work. Also, their could be dire consequences." Haana answered.

Joy gulped.

"What kind of…consequences?"

"Well, if you…forget it."

Joy nodded, not really wanting to hear what the consequences were anymore.

"So, why didn't you ever tell me any of this?" Joy asked.

"Because, I didn't think you really needed to know." Haana answered.

_Didn't need to know? _Joy thought, _Why would she think that_ _I wouldn't need to know that my grandmother was a part of the-_

"I'll need you to help." Haana said, cutting off Joy's thoughts.

Joy nodded quickly, her curly hair bobbing up and down.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

End notes: So? How's the story going along? It seems now that I have more than two stories going on huh? Please review! I want at least four reviews before I publish the next chapter on Saturday called…

Haana's Secret

And from now on, I'll be posting new chapters on Wednesdays and Saturdays, because if I don't, it could take me SEVERAL MONTHS to finish this story, as it has 23 planned chapters. Also, if you are a fan of my other story, you're going to have to wait a while for the next chapter. I have it, but I'm too busy to post it right now. And yes, I know that this is a long chapter, but I found it ridiculous that I had you guys waiting a whole week for just a mere thousand words or so…

Silver


	9. Twice Betrayed

Notes: First off, I want to thank banina and Maria93, two of my dear friends, for being the only people to review on the Wednesday premiere of chapter 8. I guess it wasn't a very popular idea, but if you plan to read this story you're going to have to be online on Wednesdays and Saturdays or you're going to miss it!

Second thing I wanted to say, I'm sorry about that in the last chapter. What I meant to say was the chapter AFTER NEXT would be called Haana's Secret, because of course, we must find out what is happening to Kim. I will now let Kuzar- oh wait! I sent Kuzar back to his school in the Fire Nation because he needs to catch up on his work. _I'm sure no one will miss him at all._ And don't you worry, he's getting very good grades. _I'm finally rid of him! MUAHAHAHAHA!_ Wait, did you hear that…

So here it is fans. Chapter 8...has arrived. This one goes out to flowermasters, and her story, Betrayal, which in my mind did not get enough credit or reviews. Go there while you're waiting for the next chap on Wednesday and leave a review or two. For me?

* * *

Kim was becoming increasingly aware of the fact that the barge would reach its destination any time now. It had been a day since the Order had taken over the barge, and Kim knew that she desperately needed to speak with Drazier about everything. He was the only one she could trust.

_All I need to do is blow my cover at the prison. Sure, I'll be jailed as well, but at least Zerek will get what's been coming to him. _

Every time she thought she had gotten Drazier alone, Zerek would appear seemingly out of nowhere. It was almost as if he were trying to keep the two apart from each other. _Almost as if he knew something. What if he did? But that was impossible. There's no way of Zerek could know…_

Finally, she got him alone in a storage closet. She pushed him in and made sure no one was around before she too went in. It was dirty and musty in the closet, but Kim didn't pay any attention.

"What-" Drazier said as she pushed him in.

"I need to talk to you, _privately."_

And so Kim told Drazier everything that she thought. She told him about how she needed to get away from Zerek, how what Zerek was doing was wrong. And then she asked him:

"So, will you help me?"

Drazier was silent for a time. Kim could almost hear his heart beating. At last, he spoke, in a hushed tone, as if someone could be listening. Which Kim knew they very well could be.

"Kim, there's something I need to tell you. Zerek…he had me watch on you and…pretend… to be your boyfriend. He wanted to be sure you weren't plotting against him."

Kim slapped his face, but he made no move to do anything back. Her eyes filled with tears. Drazier attempted to brush them away, but she moved away from him.

"You mean our relationship was just…cover?" Kim choked.

Drazier nodded, but then quickly shook his head.

"It was at first, but then…"

"Then what?"

"I fell in love with you Kim."

She brushed the tears off her face with her hand.

"Do you really mean that? Or did Zerek tell you to do that too?"

"I never wanted any of this. But my father, Jerez, wanted me to follow in his footsteps. At first it was just meetings Kim. I never thought it would escalate to something like this."

"So will you help me?" Kim asked for a second time, "Will you help me stop Zerek?"Drazier was quiet for a moment as he pondered this question.

"We can't just blow our cover, or we'll be jailed along with him. We're young, Kim. We're in the prime of our lives. We need to find a way to stop Zerek without getting cau-" Drazier was cut short as Kim kissed him.

Suddenly the door was thrown open.

"SO THERE YOU TWO ARE!" Zerek boomed. Kim let go of Drazier. "Kim, I need you for a moment. Do you think you two could, oh, I don't know…"

"Yes sir." Drazier said, and left the storage closet. Kim followed Zerek and Drazier to where the prisoners were being held. Each one was bound and gagged. They had given up fighting and were now lying on the floor, weak from thirst and hunger.

Kim looked at them with pity. Something she knew Zerek would never do. They were only pawns in his little game. They were easily disposed of. One of the men nearest to Kim looked up at her pleadingly. She felt a pang of compassion for them.

Zerek handed her a dagger. It was sharp and shiny, with a ruby in the hilt. Zerek liked such things. He liked the idea of a weapon that was both beautiful and deadly. Just like Kim, he always said. It made her sick just to think about it. _He really sees me as something belonging to him. He thinks I'm his daughter or something. He thinks just because he trained me and gave me a home that I'll do whatever he says. Well guess again Zerek. I'm through with doing what you say. I'm going to get away, as soon as I figure out how…_

Kim stared at the dagger in her hand.

"Do it." Zerek said. As surprisingly vague as he was, Kim knew exactly what he meant. She also knew what kind of situation this put her in. She had done some things she wasn't proud of, but this…

"NO!" She yelled, surprising even Zerek, "I'm not doing it! And I'm not getting the information from Azula either!"

Zerek only chuckled and snapped his fingers. Ty Jun picked up one of the men and held a large knife against his throat.

"I knew it Kimiko. You've gone soft." Zerek said, shaking his head sadly. "After all I've done for you. Given you a home, taken you graciously away from your poor and controlling parents. I trained you to be an agent. You've made more money than your parents ever did. And this is my thanks? You can't even do one simple task!" He forced himself to calm down. "Just do it. We shall all end up six feet under some day, so what's wrong with bringing these men's deaths sooner rather than later?" Suddenly his voice grew louder, "AFTER ALL I"VE WORKED FOR THIS MISSION!"

Kim tried to control her urge to lash out at Zerek. _How can he make fun of my parents? They may have been controlling and poor, but at least they weren't monsters like you._

"Still won't do it?" Zerek said, "Very well." He walked over to the man Ty Jun was holding. "Do you have a family?"

Ty Jun took the gag out of the man's mouth.

"Two kids and a wife," he pleaded hoarsely, "and another on the way."

"Well isn't that sentimental." Zerek sneered, "Unfortunately Kim here has just told me she is willing to sacrifice you."

"NO! No you ca-" The man was cut off as Ty Jun put the gag back into his mouth.

But Kim remained calm.

"If I do say I'll help you, and I don't and you get captured, this man will be fine."

Zerek grinned.

"You always were logical, my dear. Too logical for my liking. Then I guess that I'll just have to do it now…" Zerek said as he prepared to snap his fingers.

"NO!" Kim screamed, "He's innocent! Her never did anything to you!"

"Yes, but life's cruel fate put him here, working on this barge, and in my way. For that he must pay the consequences."

Kim and Zerek glared at one another as Drazier watched the two of them. The man whom Ty Jun was still holding with the knife against his neck looked frantically at Kim, and then Zerek.

"It appears we have reached an impasse." Zerek said, "How about this. You get me the information, and I let all the men walk free. When we return, you'll be locked up-"

"And what if I just phase through the bars?" Kim interrupted.

"Actually, I had a special cage built for you. It's made of solid wood."

Kim gulped.

"Once the assassination has succeeded," Zerek said, sounding way too sure of himself, "I shall set you free, just to make sure you don't interfere with my plans. And then, I shall tell you where your parents live. Is this deal good enough for your standards? All you have to do is get the information from Azula."

Kim gasped. _He knows where my parents are? Are they still alive? Is he telling the truth or is he only lying to get me to do what he wants? It wouldn't be the first time, and it's certainly something he would do. _

"I…I…I…" Kim stuttered.

"You what?"

"I accept." _Did I really just say that? _

Zerek smiled.

"I knew you'd see things my way." He said, and snapped his fingers. Ty Jun released the man and he fell to the floor with a thud. He groaned through his gag. Zerek turned to Drazier, an evil smile on his face.

"And Drazier, I want to thank you for telling me that Kim was out of line." He turned to Kim, "Bet you didn't know your little boyfriend was a fake!"

Kim felt a sudden ray of hope. Maybe Drazier could free her! But her hopes faded as she realized the true meaning of Zerek's words.

"You told him!" She yelled, but Drazier said nothing, his face was blank and expressionless.

_I can't believe it. All those things he told me, was it all lies? Had it all been just part of the plan? How could I fall for that? I should have known! _Kim's thoughts swirled in her mind. There were just too many things to think about. What Zerek had said, Drazier's lies, her own predicament, getting into the prison…

Kahnir, Zerek's advisor, entered the already crowded room.

"Zerek, we will be arriving shortly, the island is in sight."

The order made it's way to the deck, where Kim gasped at what she saw. The wind whipped her hair into a mess as she stood in shock at what lay before her.

_Zerek really is insane._

It wasn't a prison.

It was a fort.

* * *

Notes: So how did it end up?? Tell me in your review please! I may have to spare you the details about how Kim got in, (because I don't have the writing ability to accomplish such a feat) but rest assured the chapter after Haana's Secret will be about her talk with Azula. Stay tuned readers! The next chapter will be called…

Azula's Cooperation

P.S. Can you tell that this story was written by a 14 year old boy?

Ages of my characters:

Aang: 28

Katara:30

Sokka:31

Haana:65

Joy:13

Zak:15

Kimiko:19

Zerek:55

Ty Jun:35

Suki: 31

Did I miss anyone important? Hope this helps!


	10. Haana's Secrets

**Notes: So, I just want to take a quick moment to thank my reviewers, as I have hit 40 reviews! WOOT! I couldn't have done it without you guys. This is unbelievable to me as the first part of this series got 19 reviews and this is a sequel!! Can you believe that?**

**Anyway, this is the chapter all you people have been waiting for, for some time now. You all wanted to know Haana's secret eh? Well sit back and enjoy the incredible weirdness I made up in my spare time. (Which is all the time really, as I have no life which is also a good thing for you if you like my stories.) P.S. Do they have nighttime in the South Pole? Anyway, this is mostly a filler episode, but the next won't be, promise. LOVE YOU GUYS! AND GIRLS!**

* * *

It was a bright night, lit by the stars and the full moon. Everyone else in the tribe was asleep, except for Haana and Joy. They stood side by side near the water in the frigid cold. The ice below Joy's feet crunched as she shuffled her feet. Haana shushed her immediately.

"What are we waiting for?" Joy asked impatiently. Haana said nothing. She just kept staring at the ice cold water. But the water was actually warmer than the air at this time of night. Joy shivered through her layers of clothing. It wasn't just cold, it was _unnaturally cold,_ as if someone, or something, didn't want them up at this hour.

And then Joy watched as Haana pulled a ball of water out and held it in her hand. Then she began to shape it. It flattened into a disk shape, and then Haana made it hover in the air before her. Joy knew that this was advanced water bending. It was easy to control water once you got the hang of it. But it had to move, you had to give it _life._ Keeping water in one form too long was against the laws of nature. Water was always changing, Haana had told her. Zak was the only boy in the village who could hold a ball of water in form for a full minute. _Zak, I wonder if he likes me… You never can tell with boys. He might like me, and he might think I'm gross. Either one is equally possible._

Joy gasped as the surface of the disk began to darken. It turned black, and suddenly an image began to form. Joy gasped again as the blurry picture became clearer. Beads of sweat appeared on Haana's forehead, and the arctic cold froze them into ice droplets. But she made no move to wipe them off.

"Joy," She said, "lend me a hand would you?"

Joy concentrated on the disk as well and the image became clearer and clearer until Joy could make out the faint outline of a woman in a kimono. She felt her strength being sapped in the process. Keeping the image there was hard work.

And then, the woman spoke.

"Hello Haana," She said, "Any news?"

Haana shook her head. Joy wondered if the woman was doing the same thing as they were. It was a technique called scrying that only the Gifted could do. She didn't look like she was. Maybe someone was doing it for her…but how many people were like her and Haana?

"Hello Laana. It's been a long time my sister."

Joy gasped as the woman, who was slightly younger than Haana herself, smiled sweetly. But then her expression grew grim.

"Actually, I have some bad news of my own. One of our agents who was undercover hasn't been heard from in several days. We fear that she has been captured."

Haana looked angry.

"And you can't do anything about it?" She said through her teeth.

"I'm afraid not," the woman said sadly, "If that is not the case we may accidentally blow her cover and expose the organization's place. Our best option is to wait a few more days."

"But she could be dead by then!"

"Such is the price Haana. If I could do anything I could, but I'm only the messenger, you know. Iroh fears the same things. The whole order is in a state of panic. Zerek remains one step ahead at all times."

Haana bowed her head.

"Do you feel it sister?"

The woman nodded.

"I know what you mean. There is something very dark happening. There is talk of an assassination plot, but I fear something much, much worse is at hand. I, along with the other Gifted, fear there might be a rift. That creature that took the Avatar's wife…" She trailed off, "It's all happening too soon."

Joy was about to ask what a rift was when the woman said, in a much cheerier tone:

"So how's Joy? Is she doing well with her studies?"

"She told the Avatar and his wife they were having a boy." Haana answered.

"Is that so? Give her my best wishes."

"You can, she's right here." Haana said, and moved to disk of water in front of Joy's face.

"Hello Joy! I'm your Great-Aunt Laana! You probably don't remember me, because the last time I saw you, you were just a little baby! My you look so grown up! The spitting image of your mother!"

Joy flinched at the mention of her mother. Haana had told her that her mother had died when she was only a baby of an illness, but Joy was beginning to suspect otherwise. She had never known whether or not she even had a father. But that was silly. Everyone had a father. So where was hers? Haana had never mentioned him, nor did Joy ever ask after he first attempt, where Haana had told her simply that she didn't have one.

Haana clenched her teeth.

"We have to go now, Laana. It's past Joy's bedtime."

Joy looked to Haana, embarrassed that she would say such a thing.

"Ok, then. See you tomorrow night Haana, while the moon still is great." She said, and the image disappeared. Haana let the disk drop to the snow, where it disintegrated.

Joy looked at her feet. She had suddenly been thrust into an adult world which she had no idea what was going on in. And Haana had kept this all from her for all these years. She wondered what else Haana had kept from her…

"Why don't you like your sister?"

"Because she thinks being gifted makes her better than others. She is arrogant."

"Then why do you talk to her?"

"Because, she is family, Joy."

This struck a chord in Joy. _'Because she is family, Joy.' Family. Family. I don't even have a family._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joy asked vaguely. Of course, Haana knew what she was talking about, just as she always did.

"I didn't think you needed to know, until now. You weren't old enough."

_Didn't think I needed to know? Why wouldn't I need to know that my grandmother is a member of the-_

"What about my mother?" Joy asked angrily, "She didn't die from getting sick did she?"

"I'm not talking about your mother. Not now."

"Why? You don't think I can take the truth? I never even knew you had a sister! You always lie! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of the lies! I want the _truth!_"

"That is enough!" Haanna yelled, _You can't handle the truth!,_ "Now go to your tent!"

Joy ran off toward the village, teary eyed.

_It's best if she never finds out. _Haana thought as she looked up at the moon.

_The Next Morning…_

"Aang! Aang wake up!"

Aang opened his eyes sleepily. When he saw Katara's face, he just smiled and rolled over in his hammock, going back to sleep.

"AANG! There's a ship coming!" She yelled.

This had Aang up in a heartbeat. He leapt out of the hammock and landed on his feet.

"Is it Fire Nation?" He asked her. _Whoa, Katara sure is getting huge…_

"It's not a Warship, if that's what you mean." Katara answered. Even though the war had been over for over a decade, the memory of what had happened only eight months ago still lingered in their minds, like a cobweb that refused to be brushed away.

Aang leapt out of the tent and flew up the steps to the village wall. When he was going, he noticed that the villagers apparently hadn't forgotten about what had happened either, as they were rushing about madly. Once he reached the top, he saw that Sokka was looking down in surprise. It was only a small fishing boat. And not Fire Nation. The build was that of the Earth Kingdom.

"Hey twinkle toes!" called a familiar female voice from the deck. Aang smiled. _This is gonna be fun…_

TBC

* * *

_**Notes: So there it is my people. Chapter 10. I hope it was worth waiting so long to read. Forgive me if my idea for Haana's secret seemed lame. I actually got it from the Eragon books, (Cheers to Christopher Paolini), except the concept and overall design of the ability was completely my creation. Instead of spying, the technique is used to talk to others from afar. **_

_**So review please my fans! And be patient, because after Saturday's chapter**_

_**Azula's Cooperation**_

_**the next chapter on Wednesday will be called… **_

_**The Gaang's All Here**_

**_Unfortunately, I'm going to Salem next Wednesday, so I might have to post the chap on tuesday the 13th, or I could just start posting chapters once everyone reviews... YOU DECIDE!_**


	11. Azula's Cooperation

**Notes: Ok, so this plot would never happen, but it's fun to write. I feel that I must answer a certain question now and not later. Here it goes…**

**The reason Haana and Joy are featured so much in this story and not Aang and Katara is because they play a crucial role in Darkness Rises.**

**What is Darkness Rises you ask? Well I'll tell you. It is the end of my writing career (at least about these characters). Darkness Rises was my crazy idea to combine my two stories, this and A Second Chance At Life, into one epic adventure featuring every character I have created, and some secrets about their families you never even knew. Of course, it won't actually be happening for a few reasons. First off, It would take way too much time. Secondly, very few people would read it, as it being a triple sequel. Even my fans, (You know who you are) wouldn't have enough time to read every chapter.**

**And last of all, because no one wants it. If in fact you are interested, tell me and I'll give you a description of what it would be about and see if you like the idea. Also because I still have this story to write and A Second Chance At Life isn't finished either, as I originally planned it to be a mini series. By the time I finish, I would have to make sure everyone read both stories to the end. And A Second Chance At Life was not very popular when it was released. So you see how it's not happening. **

**So anyway, sorry this author's note was so long, but I had to let that out. Thank you all who have reviewed and read my work. Here is the chapter. I decided to post it early since you all reviewed so fast. Is it just me, or are Kim's powers really, really lame…**

**Revised. Sorry about that Summer and thanks for pointing that error out!**

* * *

_Kim's POV_

I stood outside the door, looking down both sides of the hall. No one was there. I was lucky to have made it so far. I focused on the metal of the door as I lay my hands on it. Metal was tricky, you had to really concentrate, or else… Well, I didn't want to think about it.

_Why are you doing this? _A voice said in my head. _Zerek won't tell you where your parents are. He'll have no mercy on you no matter what you do. You might as well just…_

I shook the thoughts out of my head quickly.

_I'm doing this because…Because Zerek told me to. And right now, he holds all the cards. And because… I have no hope left. There is nothing else I can do. My life is hopeless._

My hands passed through the metal, and for a second I thought of how meaningless my powers really were. All I was good for was going through metal doors. What was the point? There was no way I could use these skills in real life situations. And what was the use of being able to go through stone? There weren't many times I needed that. There had to be something more to it. Something I hadn't understood just quite yet. I had always thought that my powers were from earth bending, that it was some sort of advanced ability. I had only _tried _to go through rock and metal. What if I could do more than that? What if I could do more than I ever imagined and all I had to do was try? I shook these thoughts out of my head too. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things.

As my hands went through the door, I made one last check to see if anyone was coming. The coast was clear. But for how long? Zerek had said the most time I would have as the guards were being changed was five minutes. And five minutes wasn't much time, not much time at all.

How had my parents found out about my powers? As meaningless as they were, they had made such a big deal out of it… They had told me I was special for as long as I could remember. It was almost as if they were trying to keep me safe from something, trying to keep me safe from the real world. But why?

I passed my body through the door to the other side. As I put my face through, my field of vision was completely surrounded by metal. It was all I could see really. That was what happened when I phased. It felt awkward. _Like I was part of the metal. Like I was one with it. It could only be described that way._

Inside the cell there was a figure sitting on the floor. The room was empty of furniture except for a cot and a chair, on which stood a lit candle. It was the only light in the room, and I couldn't make out the person's face, it was in shadow. This was Azula, the most feared princess in the history of the Fire Nation. In her prime she had nearly killed the Avatar, controlled a secret organization of earthbenders, and led the Fire Nation to it's near victory over the Earth Kingdom. But that was before. Now, she was only a shadow of her former self.

Azula looked up at me. I gasped. Her face would have been pretty if it had not been for her eyes. They were wild, crazy, those of an insane person. For a second I thought she was just going to laugh. I could almost hear the demented sound coming from her. The sound of an insane person… laughing.

She smiled.

"Oh," She said, sending shivers down my spine, "It's just you. I thought it might have been someone else, you see…"

Now I knew she had to be crazy. She was acting as if she almost knew me. But that was impossible. I forced myself to calm down.

Zerek had warned me of what to expect. Azula had used to be confined to a special cell to prevent her from fire bending. But she had lost all will to fight, and had become harmlessly insane, so they had put her in a regular cell. However, I could see that she was still wearing a straightjacket.

_That has to be uncomfortable. How does she eat? Someone must have to come and feed her. That must be awful…_

I felt a small pang of compassion for this woman. Although had done terrible things in her youth, things beyond the imagination of some people, she was still only a human being. Maybe she was sorry for the things she had done so long ago. Either way, she would probably never get a chance to repent, she was serving a long sentence.

"I thought it might have been my brother, Zuko." She cooed, "So I could make him pay for what he's done to me!"

I hoped none of the guards heard her yelling and came to see what was the matter, but then again, they were probably used to it.

"I am Kim." I stated, trying to regain my composure, "I work for an organization called the Order of the Orchid. I need you to give me some information."

"Why would I do that?" Azula cackled. She began to hum an unrecognizable tune.

"Because, we are trying to assassinate your brother." I stated sharply. I had her attention now. _That felt horrible to say… I sound like Zerek._

She stopped humming and looked up at me with her cold, murderous eyes.

"You must first do something for me."

"What?"

"When you kill my brother, promise to come back and free me from this place."

"If I were to say yes, and never did, what would be the benefit?" _Now I'm acting all logical again…_

"_I know." _She said, "But I just want to hear you say it. Please, the outside world has forgotten me. Where my name once inspired fear it now causes laughter and jesting and mockery. I know all too well that no one will come to free me. No one cares any more. They never did…"

"Alright then, I will come back for you." I said, it felt horrible to lie to someone in such a delicate state of mind, but it had to be done. My only choices were to bring the information back to Zerek and hope that he kept his word, or blow my cover and be jailed along with Zerek. I was sure no one would believe me if I said that Zerek had forced me to do everything. There was no one to back me up.

_All because of Drazier… He betrayed me right after telling me to my face that he loved me. How could anyone be so heartless? Inside he must have been laughing, trying to keep a straight face. He was just like Zerek. A traitor, a cold blooded-_

"What do you need to know? Anything to help destroy my brother."

I flinched at her words. Maybe there was a little Zerek in everyone.

"I need to know about the tunnels under the capital. The Catacombs."

Azula used the wall to help herself stand up. She was a menacing figure in the shadows, with her messed up hair and vividly mad eyes. I nearly gasped at the sight f her.

"Now why would you want to know about that? They're nearly impossible to navigate without a map. You'd die down there, in the darkness…" she trailed off and I gulped, "You'll have to find another way in the palace."

"Please," I begged, "Just tell me. I'm only here for the information. That is my job." _What was that noise? _I thought as I heard something clang in the hall. _I hope it's not a guard, or worse, someone bringing the prisoners food… I don't have much time left…_

"There are seven entrances, well, there were seven entrances. Four were demolished by my Uncle a few years back, and one I have never heard of and I doubt whether it will ever be found. Another is in the palace itself, that leaves only one. In the Temple of the Fire Sages. There is a carving of a dragon on one of the walls. Press its eye and a chamber will open up. That's all I can tell you, as you don't have a map."

"How do you know about them so well?" I asked. _I wonder how she knows that I have no map. I didn't tell her anything._

"I had to use it once when…" She trailed off and began making a gurgling sound that I realized was crying. I decided to turn and leave before someone came.

"Wait." She said sadly, I turned around.

"Can you bring me that pitcher of water there?"

I gave it to her and helped her to drink. She looked so pitiful I nearly cried.

"Go." She said, tears streaming down her face, "And don't get caught. Good luck." She bowed her head.

I left the cell and phased through the door as quickly as I could. I listened to be sure no one was coming, and made my way through the halls. Zerek had given me a simple dress to wear so that if I was spotted, I could simply say that I was going to give one of the prisoners a meal. I doubted it would work. Getting in to the building was hard enough. Now I had to get out.

I walked slowly, if by chance I was spotted I doubted I would be able to pull it off.

I made it down the corridor before someone grabbed my arm roughly.

"What are you doing here?" The guard asked.

"I'm going to bring one of the prisoner's their meals." I answered as authentically as I could.

"Prisoners eat in the-"

"Azula."

"Oh," The guard said, his face with an expression of understanding, "Do you have an escort?"

I nodded, not sure what he meant. _Maybe they still have her under maximum security after all these years. Does she ever even leave that room? They must let her out sometime!_

The guard left, and I sighed deeply. _Okay, that was weird, there's no way that should have worked. And I wasn't even holding a meal!_

_Present_

I stood on the deck of the barge. Zerek put his hand on my shoulder. I had gotten out of there without trouble, and I could tell Zerek was proud. In a sick, twisted sort of way, but proud nonetheless. I wondered if he really did see himself in some demented way as being my father.

"The guards actually believed me when I told them the captain fell ill and had left me in charge of the barge for the week. Do you believe that? It's as if every day there's no war people lose a little bit of their intelligence. They don't think anything is suspicious. It's actually quite funny."

I remembered the guard.

I told Zerek about what Azula had said, leaving nothing out. When I mentioned the part about her Uncle destroying some of the passageways I almost saw him grimace. Why was I telling him all this?

_What else can I do? _

"_The entrance was in the Archives all along…" _Zerek sneered. "I should have known. Ty Jun, would you be so _kind _as to show Kim to her…new quarters?"

As I was thrown into the brig, I realized just how hopeless my situation really was. Zerek wasn't going to keep his word. He never did.

Zerek sat at the table in the captain's quarters. Lay out on the table he was sitting at was a map, very old, with half of it burnt off.

The half with the entrances on it.

No one but Zerek knew who had done this. Only he knew. Only he kept the secret.

The Dragon of the West.

* * *

**Notes: I ruined it didn't I? With Kim's lame powers and Zerek's stupid plan. None of it seems very logical or exciting to me right now. This chapter seems so…unrealistic. I need fans to tell me otherwise…**

**Tune in for the next chap if I haven't ruined it completely… Yes, I'm going through another one of those 'this isn't worth it' phases that all young writers go through. Please just help me out of it. I need someone to tell me my story makes sense. Also, sorry about how much Haana and Joy have shown up, although they have become everyone's favorite characters, I looked at my notes and realized that after Haana's Secrets I kinda forgot about them. If you want to know about Joy's family tell me and I'll add it to the story somewhere...If I can find room. This is supposed to be about Kataang after all... **

**The Gaang's All Here. Coming soon.**


	12. The Gaang's All Here

_**Notes: Everyone's getting sick and tired of these notes…**_

_**Okay so back to business. Remember there are going to be 23 chapters. Or actually 24+. I can't think of much else to say other than review when you're finished reading. It's not that hard really. Tell me what you think of this chapter and of where this story is headed. Also, in your review rate this chapter from 1 to 5 stars.**_

_**Oh wait, I do have something to say. It's a question for the readers, do you think I've ruined the story by adding Joy and Haana's stories to it? Because in the final chapters I left no room for their stories. They were SUPPOSED to be MINOR characters. And now my fans are telling me that they want to now MORE? Are you sure?**_

_**Well, here it is. Sorry all you guys are really busy with school. :(**_

_**Warning! Contains overwhelming amounts of fluff and Tokka! You may not be able to take it! You've been warned. **_

**_

* * *

_**Toph stood next to Aang as the villagers huddled around in a circle. Some people were pointing, some were murmuring to each other, and the children were laughing and playing, paying no attention to the visitor. Except of course for Yue, Sokka's eldest daughter, who huddled near her mother.

"Is this really where you guys decided to live?" Toph said, "It's so…cold. And I can't see very well with all this snow."

Of course she meant 'see' as in using earth bending to sense vibrations. Aang realized how difficult it must be to hear vibrations in the snow. But apparently she was quickly growing used to it as she heard Katara coming.

"Toph!" Katara said excitedly, "You've finally come to visit the South Pole after all."

Toph hugged her, but then quickly took a few steps back.

"Toph?"

She said nothing, and came closer.

"Katara, your heartbeat…" She trailed off.

"Toph…" Katara began. Toph's expression changed from worry to a broad smile.

"Katara, are you…"

"Yes."

"That's great!" Toph yelled, "Where's Aang so I can congratulate him? I knew you guys would have a family sooner or later. Good thing I came when I did."

"I'm right here Toph." Aang said, "You haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Yup, I can still kick your butt with two hands tied behind my back."

"Yup, same old Toph." Aang laughed.

Sokka pushed his way through the crowd of villagers gawking at Toph.

"Toph!"

"Sokka!"

They hugged. Katara wiped tears out of her eyes. She just couldn't help it, it was too much to see such a happy reunion. _Great, I'm crying again! It's these stupid hormones!_

"You and Suki been busy while I was away?" Toph asked Sokka sarcastically. He laughed.

* * *

Once everyone had gotten settled down and the villagers had all dispersed to their daily routines, (it took a while as the South Pole didn't exactly get many visitors) the Gaang took the time to get reacquainted. Aang told Toph about what had happened when he had left for the Fire Nation. At first she thought it was some sort of joke they were playing on her, but as the story went on her face became more serious. At the end of the story she just shook her head.

"I've heard of some strange things happening in the Earth Kingdom too. Something about a ghost dog. I thought it was just some prank some teenagers did to get attention, because the word spread all the way to Ba Sing Se. But now that you've told me this..."

On a lighter note, Toph then told them about how she had been spending more time with her parents because they needed the company, although they still didn't see eye to eye. She told that that her school was going very well, two or three students showed great promise and she was working them especially hard to bring out their talents in earth bending.

"I guess they're happy you're gone." Sokka joked, Toph punched his arm playfully.

"So Toph," Katara began, "Is there, you know…somebody special we should know about?"

Toph blushed immediately and Sokka made sure to point this out.

"Look! She's blushing! Come on Toph tell us!"

"No." Was all that she answered.

"Oh come on! You're twenty-seven years old! There has to be someone…"

"Are you saying that I need a man?" Toph snapped.

"I'm only saying that it's time to settle down and-"

"Maybe I don't want to be like you and Suki raising a bunch of kids and breeding like mice!" She yelled, and stomped off to her tent. They all watched her go inside. Sokka was shocked at her sudden rage.

"Someone's got PMS…" He whispered. Aang snorted and Katara looked at him and Sokka angrily. They shrugged.

"Don't think I didn't hear that!" Toph yelled from her tent. Aang snickered.

They were quiet for a little as they waited for further response from Toph, but she kept quiet.

"What's up with her? She didn't have to bite off my head like that… That was just vicious." Sokka stated.

"Maybe she's just tired from her long trip." Katara suggested, "She was on a boat for a long time, and you know how much she hates the water…"

"I haven't seen someone that grumpy since Suki had her morning sickness with the twins. Now she was crotchety, I told one lame joke and she nearly ripped my head off."

Katara gasped. Aang and Sokka both looked at her for a tense moment and then laughed.

"Naah!"

"Let's just give her some rest today," Aang said, "She's probably tired from her journey here and needs some rest."

* * *

As Katara and Aang went to teach the young water benders, Katara wondered what was wrong with Toph. She had been a little edgy, and what she said to Sokka had been uncalled for. Maybe there was something else bothering her, something emotional that she didn't want to share with anyone. Katara knew how Toph had a habit of keeping all her feelings bottled inside. She knew that she had done this as a child. She could hardly remember a time (except for a choice few) that Toph had ever shared her inner feelings with anyone.

Katara gasped at what she saw. Joy was in an octopus formation. She usually never participated in such exercises, but today she looked almost…angry. Zak was the best young water bender in the village, outshining all the other boys with his talent, but apparently he was no match for Joy. She held him high in the air with one of the tentacles, which was very powerful water bending indeed.

"JOY! THAT"S ENOUGH! LET HIM DOWN!" Aang cried. Joy let go and Zak fell to the snow. He scrambled over to Aang and Katara.

"She's…She's…She's gone insane!" He yelled, and ran off towards the village.

"Why did you do that?" Katara asked, but Joy simply ran past her.

"What is it with angry women today?" Aang asked seriously.

_I don't know_, Katara thought, _but I'm going to find out. _

"Aang, can you teach the water benders alone today? I need to do a few errands." She asked.

"Sure Katara." Aang replied, "What sort of errands?"

"Just some stuff, you know, some loose ends." She replied as she made her way in the direction Joy had run in.

Katara decided to go to Joy first, since her problems would most likely be the easiest to remedy as she was only a young girl. Toph, on the other hand, probably needed a good talking to. At least that as what she thought.

Katara found Joy in her tent lying in her hammock. She was crying uncontrollably and paid no attention to Katara as she entered. Katara stood there, trying to figure out what the right thing to say would be. Children were delicate in these matters, that she knew for a fact.

"Joy, do you want to talk?" Katara asked soothingly, Joy didn't so much as move. "Joy please, you can talk to me, it's okay. Whatever's bothering you-"

"I asked Zak if he would go on a date with me sometime," she mumbled, "and he said I was too weird, and that he's seeing someone else. _May_…" May was a girl whom Joy was always fighting with for one reason or another. _Girls will be girls._

"That's no reason to hang him up in the air Joy."

"That's not the problem, Katara."

Katara was taken aback.

"Then what is?"

She sighed.

"I wish I could tell you Katara, but I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Of course you can. It's me, Katara. You can tell me anything."

"It's…" she trailed off as if she were contemplating whether or not to finish the sentence, "My mother."

Katara had nothing to say to this. All she knew was that Haana was the only relative of Joy's who came to the South Pole during the move. She had figured that…maybe her mother had left or had died. Maybe her father had been a nonexistent character in her life. It would certainly explain many things.

"She's dead." Joy continued, "And I…I'm not sure what's real or what's lies anymore."

"I don't understand." Katara answered.

"I told you that you wouldn't."

_She misses her mother_, Katara thought, _what can I do about that?_

"If it makes you feel any better," _I'm gonna regret saying this aren't I?_ "I kinda always thought of you as…a daughter."

Joy looked up. Her eyes were watery and red rimmed, but her face was cheerful.

"You…you mean it?" She choked.

Katara nodded, not knowing what else to say in this predicament.

Joy hugged her.

_My work here is done, so all I have now is to find out what's wrong with Toph. Easier said than done of course, she never tells anyone what she's feeling. I was hoping her arrival would take Aang's mind of his nightmares, and now look at me! Why do I always end up cleaning up the mess left over when someone's feelings are hurt? _

Katara made her way over to Toph's tent. She didn't enter.

"Toph? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Come in." Toph mumbled.

Katara entered the tent. There was Toph, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed, like she was meditating or something. Before Katara could even speak, Toph said,

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Katara said, surprised at Toph's sudden outburst.

"I'm…sorry. Can't you hear?"

"I heard you, I just didn't think you could say that."

Toph smiled.

"I know, I can barely believe it myself." She said.

They were quiet for a time, until Toph finally broke the silence, which had hung over them like a cloud.

"You know, I didn't mean those things I said to Sokka. The truth is, I wish I could be like him. Settle down, have a family… That's what all of you guys did."

"Then why don't you?"

"I just…can't. I even lied about my parents Katara, I haven't seen them in two years."

"What? But you said-"

"I lied. I wanted you guys to think I was happy."

"Aren't you?"

"No Katara. I'm not," Toph took a deep breath, "Can I tell you something I've never told anyone?"

"Sure." Katara said, if Toph was giving a rare opportunity to share her feelings, who was she to say no? This was the opportunity of a lifetime! _So Toph is finally opening up…_

"When we were young…I…had a crush on Sokka. I never told him…" Her cheeks turned red, "And…well…after he married Suki it was kind of…hard for me to keep my feelings inside like that. I knew Sokka would never love me, he loves Suki and she loves him back. I just…feel like I can't move on. All I have is earth bending. What does earth bending give me back? Face it, I'm meant to be alone. I can't even show my face in my parent's house. Their only daughter."

Katara was shocked at what Toph had said. She had never imagined anything like this in her wildest dreams. _Toph, liking Sokka?_

"Toph…"

"Just forget it Katara. It's all over now. The only reason I came here to visit you was so I wouldn't feel so lonely, so I wouldn't feel like no one loved me. I've missed the good times Katara."

"What good times? You don't mean the war?"

"Sometimes I wish it were still raging. I know that's such a cruel thing to say, but I can't help it. I wish I wasn't just…alone…doing nothing."

"Maybe you should go back to visit your parents." Katara suggested.

"I…would they even want to see me?"

"Of course they would Toph, you're their daughter. They love you."

Toph's eyes began to water, just a little bit, but she quickly brushed the tears away and said sternly,

"You'd better not tell Aang or Sokka any of this."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Katara fell asleep that night happy, happy about being able to make Joy feel better, and happy about being able to get Toph to actually talk about her emotions. All was well. Toph had apologized for her actions, and she and Sokka even made jokes together for the rest of the day, for Katara, it was a good day.

_Meanwhile…_

Haana looked angrily at her sister through the disk of water she was levitating in front of her.

"We can never tell her Laana. She can't know that her mother was…involved…with a member of the Orchid. She's too young to be worrying about such things."

"Forbidden love… Has she talked to you?"

"No, but she's a child, she'll get over it. "

"You underestimate her, sister. Sooner or later she will find out the truth. And she'll blame you for keeping it from her."

* * *

**Notes: So, I had to write this chapter rather quickly I admit, but I hope it was at least entertaining. I want to make a special thanks to Summer Sweetheart, for being a pal and reader even though she has a lot of community college work to do. This chapter's for you!**


	13. Imprisoned By Our Actions

**Notes: As is commonly believed, 13 is an unlucky number, (to say the least). Well, this is chapter 13, so something bad must happen right? That's right! In this chapter, Zerek has his fun terrorizing Kim, hope you enjoy! I crave reviews from my fans (who doesn't?) so please review when you're done! This chapter goes out to supercdogg95, who missed the last chapter for unknown reasons…**

**Also, I have been told that chapter 11 was mildly confusing, if you have any problems don't hesitate to tell me and I'll explain. Actually, I had decided to make it about Kim and her thoughts, changing the focus to first person instead of the usual seeing things from a distance perspective. I'm sorry it was so lame but of course I can't change the plot now, though I wish Azula had played no part. But it's all over now. We'll go back to third person perspective. **

* * *

Kim grunted in pain as she was thrown into the wooden cell that Zerek had made especially for her. She looked up at Ty Jun as he locked it. There was no use in struggling, Ty Jun was a giant of a man and towered over everyone else in the order, and most people in the Fire Nation for that matter. She wondered if he too had a story to tell. What had happened in his life to make him the person he was today? An uncaring mother? An absent father? So many things could contribute to the way people ended up in the end. So many things...

"Please Ty Jun!" She yelled, "You don't have to do this!"

Ty Jun was silent. Kim had only heard him speak on a few occasions, and they were very short occasions at that.

Ty Jun left and Kim was left alone in the cell. At least, that was what she thought…There was a noise like someone breathing behind her, and she turned around slowly to see what it was. Several ludicrous thoughts went through her head.

_Zerek's locked me in here with an animal…He wants it to…eat me! He's locked me in here just to…_

She turned around to see a person in the corner of the cell, sitting down with their back to her. She wondered for second if Zerek had locked up another prisoner in here with her. Well of course he did! She was right there!

"Who are you?" She asked, not knowing what else to say in a situation like this. Obviously she hadn't been on Zerek's good side. The person said nothing, and for a horrible moment she wondered if Zerek had starved the person to death, and she was already dead, and Zerek had locked her up with a-

But no, the person breathed, and then uttered forth:

"If you think this is going to work, you're crazy, I'm not telling you anything." It was a woman's voice, sounding parched and tired.

"I'm not helping Zerek." Kim said, _She thinks I'm trying to get her to talk apparently. What is she? A spy? _Still the woman kept silent. She was well trained in the art of silence, even Kim could see that. She had to be a spy. But who would be spying on Zerek? Kim smiled. If this woman was Zerek's enemy of some sort, then she was a friend of hers.

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Of course in this underground world I'm in I don't know how true that statement is anymore. More like, the enemy of my enemy is my worse enemy. That's the way things seem to be._

So Kim, being very much bored and scared of what Zerek was going to do to her, as she was sure he wouldn't keep his promise of letting her go, began to tell her life story to this stranger. Why not? She had nothing else to do, nothing to look forward to but the evil smile on Zerek's cruel face. At least someone would remember her.

_What does it matter? I won't live much longer anyway…_

And so she told the person in the corner all about her childhood, her powers, Zerek's kidnapping her, her time in the order, and the events leading to her being imprisoned. She let it all out, going into great detail about how she had stood up to Zerek. The woman made no noise other than the sound of breathing and the occasional cough.

"And that's how I ended up here, I don't expect you to believe me, you have every right to think this is a trick, but I swear, I'll never help Zerek again as long as I live. He's a monster, and he's ruined my life, I'd rather die than serve him again."

Finally, the woman turned around. Her face was dirty and her simple clothing was torn in places.

"My name is…" She trailed off, as if contemplating whether or not to tell her, "Mimi. I work for an organization called the Lotus. You've probably heard of it. We're Zerek's worst enemies."

Kim gasped, _There isn't much that I should find shocking anymore._

"I was working undercover at his mansion," She continued, "But somehow he found me out. He locked me up in here, but not before I threw a hot pot of tea at his face."

_Good for you! _Kim thought, but then something didn't make sense, _Wait, his face was perfectly fine…ugly as usual, but not burned…_

"It didn't burn him." The woman said, "I think he's one of the gifted, like you."

Kim was about to ask what she meant by 'gifted', but as she opened her mouth to speak she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around in the cell, she saw Zerek smiling evilly at her.

"Enjoying your stay you traitorous scum?" Then he saw Mimi, "Oh, I see, having a little chat are we? Sorry to break up your little girl talk, but this little spy is coming with me for questioning."

Kim could do nothing as Ty Jun opened the cell door, sword in hand, and took Mimi out. She kicked and fought with all her might, but to no avail. Ty Jun simply picked her up over his shoulder with ease.

"Have fun." Zerek sneered, and locked the door. To Kim, all the evil in the world was contained in that one smile.

Kim waited for hours, but no one came back. She could imagine the tortures Zerek would've been concocting to get the information he wanted. Just the thought of what Zerek could be doing made her sick. If there was any form of hope, in rested in the fact that the Lotus had at least some idea that Zerek was up to no good. Maybe there was a chance they would come looking for their lost agent. As the hours went by, Kim finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep. But instead of dreaming, she was to relive her memories…

_Her parents were up late, talking to each other, as they often did when Kim was asleep. But tonight she had snuck out of bed to hear what they were talking about._

_"The war is over. What use would he have for her?" He father said, or rather whispered, to her mother._

_"He wants to use her as a weapon. He says if we don't, then he'll…"_

_Her father wiped his brow and held his head in his hands._

_"I knew this would happen. Why did he do this? I thought you said you'd cut all ties when we were married? How could he even find out?"_

_"He's a man of much power honey, he can do whatever he wants."_

_"BUT THE WAR IS OVER!" She screamed._

_"Shh!" He said, "You'll wake her!"_

_She sobbed._

_"Why us? Why not some other family?"_

_"Don't talk like that-"_

_"Sometimes I wish I'd never married you! Then I wouldn't have to deal with your problems!" She yelled, not heeding his words, and stormed out of the room._

_Her father sighed deeply. Kim scrambled off to bed._

Another memory flashed by…

_The door was knocked open violently, her mother screamed as Zerek came in, Ty Jun, who even then served Zerek, grabbed Kim and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed a piercing scream that hurt even her own ears._

_"Mommy! Daddy! They're taking me! HELP!!"_

_But her parents had only sat and watched. That was the memory that hurt her the most. Her parents didn't do anything to stop Zerek from kidnapping her._

She awoke in the cell to hear a loud thud as Ty Jun threw Mimi to the floor of the cell. She grunted in pain. Kim waited until he left before she went to check on Mimi.

"Are you okay?" Kim said, as it was the only thing she could think of saying, even though she knew the answer was plain and simple.

"I…didn't tell them…anything." She groaned, she tried to force herself up with her arms, but fell back down.

"It's okay." Kim said as Mimi began to tremble. _Everything will be better in the morning, that's what my mom used to say. Too bad I can't say it now. When will Zerek stop? When he gets the information? Or when she dies? Why is he even doing this? He ha the information he needs for the assassination, what's the point? _Hopelessness set in, and in the dark she could see that Mimi was crying, tears running down her face, and had fallen asleep. Her arms were bruised, and Kim knew that probably wasn't the worst of her injuries.

_This is what I get for doing the right thing. _Kim thought, _This is my payment. Maybe Zerek was right, maybe I am just soft, maybe it doesn't matter who we hurt, what if it's all just for nothing? What if it doesn't matter how we act, in the end we're all dead anyway, right? What's the use of being a good person if all it gets you is pain and suffering in return?_

Meanwhile, Zerek sat with the order, at the head of the table, as usual.

"Kim is not with us today because she has decided to betray the order." Zerek stated, there were a few glances in his direction but otherwise no response. "The meeting between Zuko and the elders happens in one week, which will give us the time we need to study this-" He took out the map, "Kahnir, you shall study the map and track our route. The tunnel leads right into the heart of the palace, we will need to make it to the Discussion Room unnoticed, and then, the real fight shall begin."

Drazier stood up.

"I think you're crazy."

Zerek raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Excuse me Colonel Drazier? What did you say?"

"I said, I think you're crazy. There are bound to be guards in the palace. What makes you think we can get there unnoticed?"

"Ah, but if it weren't risky, would it be a mission? Sometimes we need to take some risks if we want things done the way they're supposed to be done. Zuko is a traitor to his nation, and we are going to cleanse the stain he has put on his family's name. Not to mention what he's done to our great nation, once the superpower of the world, and now an embarrasment. We may not be able to reverse what he's done to Sozin's and my Great- great grandfather's legacy, but we can rid the world of the one responsible. I never planned for us to sneak in there and assassinate him, I planned for us to go in there and kill Zuko or die trying. This isn't a stealth mission, once we get in, we'll go off in a bang."

Drazier sat down, as he had nothing else to say in this matter. He occasionally nodded to whatever Zerek said afterward, but he didn't seem to be listening, in fact, he seemed to have his mind elsewhere.

After the meeting was over, Drazier took Zerek aside.

"You haven't… hurt Kim have you?" He said, with a look of what Zerek realized was compassion, something he didn't like to see in his agents, ever.

"Now now!" Zerek replied, "Don't tell me you actually have feelings for the girl? Because that would be very, very bad indeed. She's a traitor Drazier."

"I must admit we bonded during our time together. Of course it was only a ploy to make sure she wasn't having second thoughts, but still…"

"Still what? There's nothing else to say. She's fine for now." Zerek said, "I can't say anything about later."

Drazier nodded and left the room, with a smirk on his face. He held a cold metal object in his hands, in a death grip.

Zerek hadn't noticed that he'd taken the keys.

* * *

**Notes: So I hope this chapter clears up anything anyone didn't understand, I'm trying to get this story back on track as I've gotten mixed reviews these past few chapters, but don't worry, I won't stop writing until it's over, no matter how bad it is. Once you start a story, it must therefore be finished. **


	14. A Labor of Love

_**When I look back at what I've written, I realize that this story doesn't deserve the amount of reviews that it's gotten. Even though it's not a record amount, it's the most I've ever had, or could ever have hoped to get. I want to thank all of my wonderful friends for following the stories of a budding writer, who's trying to find his way on fan fiction. I never would have written this without your support and friendship. Supercdogg95, flowermasters, oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli, banina, Summer Sweetheart, Maria93, and most recently Urael, I thank you sincerely for helping me write.**_

* * *

One week had passed since Toph had come to visit the South Pole, (she was staying until Katara gave birth) and the Gaang had had a great time catching up on things, Sokka told stories, and they spent pretty much every moment of every day laughing at something or another. But the laughter wouldn't last long, because when Katara woke up that morning, she saw Aang with a look of sorrow upon him. Katara immediately knew something was wrong.

_What is it this time?_

"What is it Aang?" She asked as she struggled to get out of her hammock and stand.

_This baby had better come out soon, because I feel like a-_

"It's Momo, he's…dead." Aang said, cutting off Katara's thoughts, with just a touch of sadness and emotion in his voice.

Katara didn't know what to say. Momo was the only thing Aang had to remember his old home by, besides Appa. She could only imagine what he was feeling.

"Sokka found him, he went into Sokka's tent last night and…" he trailed off for a moment, "We buried him."

"Oh, Aang…"

"It's alright, he had a good long life."

Katara stood up and hugged Aang. He stiffened for a moment, and then hugged her back.

_Poor Aang, he's been through so much in his life, I thought nothing else could happen. Life just seemed so, perfect. I guess this is reality coming back to me._

"I love you Katara."

Katara was struggling not to cry, but her hormones took over and tears flowed down her face. The sentimentality of the moment was too much, and the two of them just stood there embracing each other for a while, not in any hurry to do anything. Finally they separated.

"Katara, I was wondering if you'd thought of a name for the baby." Aang asked, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"I…I don't know. There are so many good names…We'll just have to wait and see what he looks like won't we?"

Aang nodded happily, which in turn made Katara happy to see him smile.

"What if he looks like a Bongo?"

Katara laughed.

_I hope Aang can take his mind off some of his problems today, I hate to see him like this. Now, I have some business to take care of I shouldn't taken care of a long time ago…_

* * *

"Hanna?" Katara asked as she walked over to Haana, who was talking to Suki, "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Ok," Hanna answered, "Suki, the best thing for your rash would be-"

"I'll leave you two alone!" Suki said, obviously embarrassed. Katara tried to keep a straight face.

"What was that all about?"

Haana grinned.

"Oh nothing, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

Katara's smile faded.

"Actually, I wanted to know if you could tell me…about Joy's mother. I understand it's a private matter and none of my business, but she told me her mother died, and I just-"

"You want to know how her mother died?" Haana sighed.

Katara was taken aback.

"Yes…"

Haana sighed deeply, contemplating what the best thing to do would be, finally, she sighed again and said:

"You're right about it not being your business, but still… You deserve to know why Joy has been acting the way she has" In truth, Joy had been very secretive in the past week and rarely left her tent unless it was something important, she also hadn't been talking very much, which was unusual for her, "follow me, we'll discuss this in my tent."

Once inside Haana's tent, Katara sat on a hammock and Haana cleared her throat.

"Well, since you helped the Avatar defeat the Fire Nation, you're probably aware that there are many secret organizations in the world."

Katara nodded. She looked back at the organization that controlled Ba Sing Se, there were sure to be others.

"Well, Joy's…_father…_worked for a certain organization called the Order of the Orchid, they are a group that are against Zuko and your husband and supported the war." Haana spoke the word father with contempt in her tone.

_Wait, the Order of the Orchid? Could that have something to do with the flag on the ship that took me? I never thought of it…_

Katara looked back on the memory, the flag had been red with a grayish flower symbol. She had supposed it was some sort of organization, but now she was sure.

"Her mother worked for…Well, we'll not say it, let's just say that they're the opposite of the Orchid. Joy's father met her mother in the North Pole where she was stationed, and they fell in love. Unfortunately for them it was a forbidden love indeed, as the organizations they worked for were out to destroy each other. When Joy was born, the Orchid found out about it and…decided to eliminate the problem."

Katara gasped. _That's how her mother died!_

"Why did they leave Joy alive then?" Katara asked.

"The night before they came, I sensed what was to come, and they gave Joy to me, I've taken care of her ever since. To this day I still don't know how the Orchid found out, but it doesn't matter now."

"Does Joy know any of this?"

Haana shook her head sadly.

"I've been trying to protect her from the truth all these years. I just didn't want to hurt her. What would you think if you found out your parents were forbidden lovers working for two different organizations, and your father was on the wrong side? It pains me, but I know that it's only a matter of time before she finds out…" Haana's attention turned quickly to the tent flap. Something rustled and Katara could hear someone running away from the tent.

"_Joy."_

* * *

Katara decided that it would be best to leave Haana and Joy to their own, so she went to see Toph. She was joking around with Sokka and Aang about something indecipherable, they were laughing so hard Katara couldn't make out a word they were saying. Apparently no one was thinking about Momo's death, which Katara considered was a good thing considering Aang had seemed so unnerved when she had woken up. He had so many things bothering him, the nightmares, the baby, and now Momo…she was happy he was laughing and not dwelling on life's problems.

"Oh hey sis," Sokka said, snickering, "what is your opinion on blubber theory?"

At this Aang and Toph burst into laughter. All Katara could do was wait for them to stop.

"She came…and you said…and then…" Toph burst into a fit of giggles. Sokka joined her as Aang looked as if he was trying to keep a straight face.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked. She hadn't understood what Sokka had said. What in the world was blubber theory?

"Nothing, nothing at all…You'd kill us if we told you anyway." Sokka answered.

"I mean it Sokka, what's so funny?"

" Well…" Sokka began, "Toph here said you look like a whale."

Toph immediately turned to Sokka's voice.

"You started it! You were the one making jokes about how big she is!"

"What did you say?" Katara fumed, and everyone gulped.

"It's just a friendly joke Katara." Aand said, rubbing his chin.

"Calling me a whale? Well I'll have you know-" Katara was cut off as she felt a sudden burst of pain. Not like before when the baby had kicked. She knew it could only mean one thing, and one thing only.

It was time.

"Aang-" She said, beginning to breathe erratically.

"Katara what is it?"

"It's…_time…_" She answered.

"Time for what?"

She looked at him incredulously. In her pain all she could think of was how stupid he was.

"TIME FOR THE BABY YOU IDIOT! WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE TIME FOR? PICKLES?"

The smiles immediately left Sokka's and Toph's faces, they were serious.

"We need to get you to Haana right away." Sokka said.

"You go get Haana," Aang told him, "And we'll bring Katara to her tent, tell her to meet us there."

"Yes," Katara seethed, "Bring the whale to her tent."

* * *

And so, Sokka ran off to find Haana, but when he looked into her tent, she was no where to be found. He began asking the others in the tribe, but they all said they hadn't seen her since morning. There was only one thing to do…

"Suki, can you help me find Haana?"

"Sure, what for?" She answered as she cleaned and gutted a fish. Yue, who was watching her mother so as to learn this skill someday, had a disgusted expression on her face.

"Katara…she's giving birth, we need Haana right away."

Suki stood up immediately.

"Katara's giving birth? No one tells me anything anymore!"

"I'm sorry Suki, I was looking for Haana, please, have you seen her?"

"Yes, she went to see Joy, she looked a little upset."

"Thanks." Sokka said quickly, and kissed her lips.

He turned to leave, but then went back and kissed her again, longer this time.

"What was that for?" Suki asked, as Yue covered her eyes with her mittens.

"Just for being pretty." Sokka answered, and ran to find Joy's tent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang and Toph had brought Katara to her tent, and she was lying down on the ground.

"You know, it doesn't happen right away." She said, "I don't have to lie down now."

"It doesn't?" Aang asked. He realized how little he knew about this particular subject.

"You know nothing about children do you?"

"If you must put it that way…I never had any before have I?"

Katara looked into Aang's eyes.

"I guess so."

Aang helped Katara up and she groaned. Looking into her eyes, he said,

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, although that's not much."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sokka found Joy's tent. He could hear Haana talking and what sounded like crying from inside the tent. He knew it was none of his business, so he simply asked:

"Hello? Is anyone in there? Haana? We need your help, Katara's gone into labor and…"

Haana immediately exited the tent and looked at Sokka.

"Very well, I'll be there. How many minutes apart are her contractions?" She said grumpily, as if Sokka had disturbed a very important conversation.

"What?"

"You have six children, you can't tell me you don't know what a contraction is."

Sokka blushed slightly at this, and Haana frowned severely at him.

"Well, I…"

"Never mind, let's just go." Haana grunted, cutting him off, and Sokka followed her reluctantly. Turning around, he saw Joy run out of the tent teary eyed, towards the fishing canoes. For a brief moment he wondered where she was going, but then his mind turned to Katara again, and he forgot all about it.

* * *

Aang felt awful to see Katara in so much pain. He held her close to him as Katara's pains grew worse. There was nothing he could do to make her feel at ease. All he could do was watch her, and it made him feel horrible. It hurt to know that there was nothing he could do for her.

_Where's Sokka? I thought he'd be back by now. Katara needs Haana's help._

He suddenly realized that in a matter of hours he would be a father. He was going to have a son in his arms. A son who would grow up and…

_I'm not ready for this! I can't be a father! I don't know how! How am I supposed to be a father if I don't know how to be one? Katara's right! I know nothing about kids!_

In a matter of seconds, Aang was breathing more heavily than Katara was.

_What if something goes wrong? It happens, what if she…No, I can't think about that, Katara will be perfectly fine. But what about the baby? What if something goes wrong? No, Haana said that the baby was perfectly healthy, I'm going to have a perfectly healthy son, perfectly-_

"Aang, are you alright?" Katara asked. He looked her in the eyes. Those beautiful trusting eyes, the first thing he saw when he had woken from his hundred year sleep in the iceberg. They filled him with a sense of ease, and he forgot is worries.

"I'm fine Katara, just fine."

Sokka and Haana arrived at the tent, where Toph was waiting outside for them.

"They're in there talking." She said, and Haana entered the tent just as Katara let out another cry of pain.

* * *

**Notes: Not much to say about this chap, other than I'm sorry it was so fluffy. I was sick when I wrote this so any errors are entirely accidental. Please review, I'm not too happy with my fans as I've only gotten four reviews per chapter since chapter 12, and that's the least I've gotten since chapter 5. I know everyone's got school finals, but do you want me to postpone the next chapter? Yeah I know I'm bad at fluff LOL. But then again if I was would so many girls be reading this story? **

ALSO, this may be the last chapter until school finals are over, (even though I'm homeschooled,) because I have lost two of my reviewers as they are too busy to read right now, so tell me when you are ready for the next chap.


	15. Breaking Free of our Loyalties

_**

* * *

**_

Notes: Okay, so I read this story over and I realized just how short the chapters are, and how much dialogue there is. Nobody finds this annoying right? Because I just started writing only a few months ago. I don't know, but I don't like how I wrote the first five chapters. Should I rewrite them perhaps? Well I've already started, so read the new and improved chapters two and three when you're done.

_**Anyway, here's chapter 15 for you all. I don't know why I called him Drazier...I just have trouble thinking of first names I guess.**_

**Now, cower before the awesome might of the greatest work I have ever written. I think...anyway it's the longest chapter so far and I'm not sure if I got the ending right...You'll just have to tell me!**

* * *

Drazier slowly walked down into the basement after Zerek had left, it was dark, but he could see the outline of the wooden cage. He ran over to it, a million emotions flooding through his mind. His thoughts were of Kim, and whether she would forgive him or not. After all, he had betrayed her and lied to her. There was no reason that she should forgive him. Then again, he was her only hope in the situation she was in.

_Will Kim forgive me for what I had to do to keep her safe? How will she be able to understand that I did this so Zerek wouldn't be suspicious? _

He fumbled around for the lock and finally found it, he took out the key he had taken from Zerek's pocket so easily. He couldn't believe his little plan had worked so perfectly. Luckily his father had taught him to pick pockets when he was just a boy. His father Jerez had begun prepareing for him to be in the order when he was only a child.

Kim heard someone unlocking the cage and quickly got up, looking through the darkness, she saw someone unlocking the cage. It was Drazier. A whole reange of different emotions came up all at once. Anger, fear, hatred, passion...

"What are you doing?" She asked, with hatred in her voice, "Taking me to Zerek? For torturing? What kind of sick-"

"I'm getting you out of here." He answered quickly, before she could finish the sentence.

"But-" Kim stuttered, taken aback at his words. She clutched the necklace she wore, which Drazier had given to her at the market. The little dragon pendant felt strangely warm in her hands.

"It was all a trick Kim, I had to pretend to be on Zerek's side so that I could get you out of here. It was the only way." He said sincerely, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in time. You see, I knew since you were having second thoughts that this might happen, so I decided to follow Zerek's orders so he would think I was on his side, and then I could double-cross him at the last moment."

Kim shook her head, confused, _what did he just say?_

"I know it doesn't make any sense, but you've got to believe me, I was helping Zerek at first, but you made me think-"

"Just open the door." Kim laughed, "I don't need your apologies right now."

Just as Drazier began to unlock the lock, a figure appeared behind him from the shadows.

"Look out!"

Drazier spun around and dodged a punch from the person. It was Ty Jun, he had stayed behind, and had been there the whole time. His fist hit the wooden cage and it shook as the raw force of the punch resounded.

Drazier, a fire bender, shot a ball of fire at Ty Jun. To his surprise, Ty Jun knocked the fireball away and aimed another punch, Drazier dodged it again, but it was closer this time, and Kim knew he wouldn't be able to dodge Ty Jun much longer.

_He needs my help! _Kim thought, _but how will I get out of here?_

She looked at he wood.

_Well, I guess there's no harm in trying now's as good a time as ever._

She closed her eyes and concentrated on going through the wood. She moved her hand slowly forward…

Meanwhile, Ty Jun had backed Drazier into a corner. Drazier was fire bending desperately, but Ty Jun was blocking his attacks. Ty Jun aimed another punch at him, but he simply dodged the attack and Ty Jun's fist hit the wall. He Jun cried out in pain as his knuckles smashed into the stone. Drazier took this moment to kick Ty Jun in the stomach, but found it to be rock hard and hurt his foot in the process of doing so.

Ty Jun was very angry by now, and shot a fireball at Drazier, which missed his face by inches. Drazier took a step back and did the same, but Ty Jun again knocked it away with a wave of his hand. Drazier was already beginnig to tire from dodging the constant onslaught of attacks.

Kim gasped as her hand went through the wood, she put her other hand through, and then her whole body. She was out of the cage! She saw Ty Jun and Drazier fighting each other in the dark, with the occasional flash of fire. She made out Ty Jun's shape, as time in the cellar had accustomed her eyes to the dark.

Kim took a wooden plank from the floor and raised it over her head just as Ty Jun was holding Drazier by the neck against the wall. She swung it downward with all her might and hit him over the head as hard as she could. There was a sickening smack as the board hit his head.

He grunted, and Drazier watched as his eyes rolled backward and he collapsed.

"Is he…" Kim asked.

"No, just knocked out, we'd better leave before he wakes up."

Kim nodded. Then she remembered something.

"Wait!" She yelled, grabbing his arm as he started to leave, "We have to take the other prisoner with us!"

Drazier turned around to face her.

"You mean the spy? How do we know we can trust her?"

"Well we can't just leave her there…"

Drazier sighed.

"Fine, let's make it quick."

Drazier finished unlocking the cage and looked inside. The woman was lying down in the corner. Kim was amazed that the noise from the fight hadn't woken her up.

"Mimi!" Kim whispered, "wake up! The cage is open."

Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Who's he?" She asked, pointing to Drazier.

"Don't worry, he's on our side."

She looked at Ty Jun's body, lying on the floor.

"What happened to-"

"Shh! You'll wake him! Let's go before he gets up!" Kim hissed, "Now get out of there!"

She crawled out of the cage and stood up.

"Let's go." Drazier said, "Up the stairs."

As they went up the stairs, Kim heard Ty Jun groan from the floor. She looked back to see him begin to get up, feeling the back of his head with his hand.

"Come on!" Drazier yelled, "Let's get out of here, quickly!"

The three of them made it out of the building after barricading the cellar door. They ran until they were sure Ty Jun hadn't followed them, and then went into a deserted alley, panting heavily. It was littered with garbage, as they were in the poorer east district of the city, where the worst of the worst, and the poorest of the poor resided.

"What now?" Kim asked. Drazier shook his head, his messy black hair shaking with it.

"I don't know, I don't know where we can go, Zerek's bound to find us wherever we run." He answered.

Kim looked to Mimi.

"You said…that you were in the Lotus. Can you take us to them?" She asked, still panting from running for so long.

Mimi looked up at them, her face still covered in dirt, dressed in rags. She didn't look like someone who was part of an organization, more like a street urchin.

"It's against protocol, but I guess we have no choice."

"The Lotus?" Drazier protested, "They'll kill us once they know who we are."

"Not if I explain the situation to them." Mimi countered, "The Lotus isn't as quick to kill as the Orchid is." She said with a touch of venom in her tone.

"All right, all right!" Drazier said, "Fine…" He trailed off for a second, "Where are they anyway?"

"Unlike the Orchid," Mimi answered, "The Lotus is not centered in one place."

"Are you saying we have to look for them?" Drazier complained, resting against the wall.

"No, I'm saying that our members are spread out, I know where some of them are nearby, maybe they can help us."

Kim sighed, and Drazier turned to face her.

"How did you get out of the cage? I didn't unlock it."

"I…just went through it."

"You went through the wood?"

"Yes." Kim answered flatly, and Drazier stayed quiet.

"So where is this person that can help us?" Kim asked Mimi.

Mimi smiled sweetly.

"At the Green Dragon Tea Shop." She answered happily.

* * *

She lead them to the tea shop, on the other side of town, where inside they sat down and waited. It was a beautiful tea shop, but Kim wasn't in the mood for tea right now. Neither was Drazier. There were a few other people there, but the shop wasn't crowded. It would have been a comfortable atmosphere if they weren't in the situation they were in. But now was not the time to think about the atmosphere of a shop, even if it was cozy.

"What now?" He asked impatiently.

"Wait." Mimi hissed between her clenched teeth, Drazier moved back.

A waiter came over to them.

"Would you like some Jasmine tea? Or maybe some Chamomile?" He said. To Kim, it seemed as if he was acting a little suspicious. Then again, everyone seemed suspicious in the world she was living in, but you should always be careful...

"Actually, I'd like some Lotus leaf tea, if you don't mind."

The man's eyes twinkled.

"I'll be right back." He said, and went behind the front desk. Kim saw him talking to another man, younger, about twenty-one, and handsome. He nodded to the waiter and came over to the table.

"Right this way," He said, taking Mimi's hand. They went into a room in the back, leaving Kim and Drazier behind.

"So…now what?" Drazier asked, "They just left us here."

"We wait for them to come out and let us in." Kim answered, "After Mimi explains."

Drazier was beginning to wonder what would happen when Zerek noticed that his key was missing. What if he was already looking for them? He had people all over who could be watching them even from this place. Although the order was small, there were many that they recruited for spies. He knew of several people his father used for such things. They were spread out across the city, across the nation. In plain sight.

"I hope they hurry up." He said urgently, "Because we're running out of time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zerek _had _realized that his key was missing. But at first he thought he had simply misplaced it, which wouldn't be so bad, as he didn't want Kim or the spy getting out anyway. But then he remember Drazier, who had been asking about Kim, and had taken him aside…

_He must have taken the key from my pocket! That no good filthy double-crosser! You just can't find good help these days…_

Zerek made it back to the order's headquarters, only to find the door to the cellar barricaded and Ty Jun pounding on it so hard the hinges were coming off.

Angrily, Zerek moved away the furniture and Ty Jun nearly punched him as he opened the door. Zerek dodged the puch and grabbed Ty Jun's arm fiercely.

"You stupid oaf! It's me!" Zerek yelled.

"Sorry." Ty Jun grunted as Zerek let go of his arm in a huff.

"What happened?"

"They got away." He said simply.

"They got away? How could you let them get away you imbecile? They were locked up in a cage!"

"Well, Drazier came down and unlocked it, and the girl knocked me out…" He rubbed the back of his head, which was bleeding.

"_Kimiko." _Zerek said, as if the name itself were a curse. "AAAAHHH!!" He screamed, and shot a bolt of lighting from his fingertips that hit a tapestry that immediately exploded in flames.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drazier and Kim were still waiting for Mimi to come back from the back room.

"I forgive you, you know." Kim said quietly. Drazier looked her in the eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. He felt as if he could look at them forever. Her smile, her logical side, her fierce side, her quiet and lonely side...

"Really? Because I wouldn't forgive me."

She put her hand on his.

"Well I do."

All of Kim's emotions were suddenly let out at the same time. _Love, hope, anger, sorrow, forgiveness..._

Drazier could wait no longer. He didn't care whether or not anyone in the tea shop was watching. He put his hand on the side of her face and leaned in. She looked surprised, but only for a second.

They were just leaning in to kiss when Mimi came back from the back room.

"You can come in now." She said, but blushed when she saw what they were doing.

"Oh, uh, okay." Drazier said, and quickly stood up, Kim followed him, and was blushing also.

* * *

They entered the small room, where the tea shop owner sat on a mat, sipping tea. Mimi sat down and took a cup. Drazier did likewise, but Kim just sat down, not feeling very thirsty. She waited in apprehension for words.

"This is Jin," Mimi said, breaking the silence, "He has agreed to help us after I explained our predicament."

Jin smiled, and stared at Kim. She couldn't help but feel mildly uncomfortable.

"The Lotus will protect you for now." Jin said. Kim looked from Jin to Mimi and guessed that there was some sort of relationship between the two, as Mimi seemed strangely happier in his presence. She wondered if they were engaged to be married. But wouldn't Jin have come looking for her if he cared?

"What do you mean, for now?" Drazier inquired, but Jin pretended not to listen.

"Please, tell me, what is Zerek planning?"

And so Kim and Drazier told Jin what Zerek planned to do. About the catacombs, the prison, and the meeting. Drazier did most of the talking, but Kim helped fill in the parts Drazier forgot. Jin simply nodded as they went on.

"He thinks that by killing Zuko he can restart the war. It's madness." Drazier said, shaking his head. Jin poured himself some more tea.

"I know, there's no way he can find his way to the palace through those catacombs, all the maps were destroyed by the Lotus years ago."

"But Zerek still has one." Drazier said, "Well part of one anyway."

"Then we need to make sure that the meeting between Zuko and the elders does not happen."

"Isn't the palace security enough?"

Jin shook his head quickly.

"The palace security is no longer as tight as it once was, as Zuko no longer fears trouble. He is a fool. But a wise fool at that. He has lead our nation to peace."

Kim stood up.

"So it's easy then," She said, suddenly uncomfortably aware that all eyes were on her, "All we have to do is make sure the meeting doesn't happen and that Zerek is stopped. Then we're all done with this business."

"I wish it were so simple." Said a sly voice from the doorway. Jin stood up and drew his sword. But he was too late. An arrow hit him in the chest and he cried out in pain as the tip speared his flesh. He reached to pull it out, but fell to the floor.

Kim looked to the doorway to see the waiter, holding a bow. No one moved, each side waiting for the other's reaction.

"Hello Drazier, thought you could betray your father like this without consequence?" He shook his head, "Revealing our plans...I guess your little girlfriend will have to pay...sad really, that the Lotus would be so careless as to let just anyone be the waiter in their tea shop..."

Drazier screamed as he strung and shot another arrow at her just as Jin fell to the ground. She felt it go through her body, and it hit the wall. Wood and metal. For a second she simply looked at where it had passed through her body. So swiftly, she hadn't even had time to think. But she was unharmed.

She looked up at the man with an evil smile. He looked shocked.

"You're in trouble now."

Drazier shot a ball of fire at the man. He ducked to avoid it, but Kim was already upon him and wrestled the bow out of his hands. She kicked him in the chest and he was flung out of the room. Drazier came over just as she punched the man's face. He landed on the floor with a thud and the wind was knocked out of him.

"Kim-"

Kim looked up to see the shocked customers of the tea shop looking at her beating up the waiter. A woman screamed first, and soon the entire shop was cleared as people scrambled to leave, not wanting to get in the way of the fight. Drazier bent down and took the man's arrows from him and then held his hands behind his back.

"NO!" Came a sob from the room. "Jin!"

Kim ran into the room, where she saw Mimi holding Jim's head in her lap, tears streaming down her face.

"The arrow…" He choked, "poisoned…"

"Try not to move too much." Kim said solemnly. _There's nothing we can do for him now. _She turned her head away.

"Please, there has to be something we can do for him." Mimi cried.

"I'm afraid not. Zerek uses poison that kills in-" She trailed off, not wanting to hurt Mimi any more. But it was too late, she was already crying.

"Do not worry my love." Jin said as he looked up at her, "We will be together…someday soon." And with that, he breathed his last breath.

"We…we were to be married!" Mimi screamed. Kim left the room, not able to look at the scene any longer. It was too much to bear. There was too much pain in that image of Mimi holding her fiancé's head in her lap, mourning the life they could have had together. It was sentimental, the very thing Zerek hated, the very thing Kim couldn't bear to see. The two lovers, broken apart by the cruel grip of death.

_That's the consequence of being involved. _Kim wondered if Mimi had chosen this secret life for herself, of if she had been forced into it like she and Drazier had.

She left the room and saw Drazier getting up off the floor, his lip bleeding.

"What happened?" She asked. The man was nowhere in sight.

"He... got away."

"How did he get away? Don't you know that he'll go to Zerek and tell him where we are?"

"Then we'd better get moving." He said, wiping the blood off his lip with the back of his hand.

"Well we're gonna have a hard time with that." Kim answered grimly. "Jin's dead."

"I think...I rememver that man." He answered, "Yeah, he works for my father, I didn't recognize him, because he'd shaved. He must have made his way into the Lotus somehow."

Kim slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Why didn't you say anything? Jin is dead now and there's no way we can stop Zerek from carrying out his plan."

"Well, we'll just have to go to the capital and deal with that ourselves now won't we?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zerek sat at his desk, a grim expression on his face.

Two people entered the room.

"I have a task for you two, I have three people in need of being...eliminated..."

The two men bowed their heads.

"Give us their names and descriptions, and they're as good as dead."

Zerek smiled, but frowned as Jerex burst into the room.

"You shall not...harm my son." He said, slowly and demandingly.

"We're past that now Jerez. Way past that. Your son has betrayed the order, he must die."

Kahnir entered the room.

"Sir? There's somone here to see you, he says he's seen Drazier and-"

"Bring him in!" Jerez boomed. Zerek glared at him, as he was the one who was supposed to be saying the orders.

The man entered the room. Jerez recognized him at once. It was one of his men, who was working undercover at a known Lotus hideout. He had been working for months to get his way into the Lotus as a spy for the Orchid. It was one of Jerez's finest achievements. An inside job, the man was the son of an Orchid member, who had been easily bribed with money and possessions.

"Tell us everything." Zerek told him, and the man did.

"And so I dipped the arrows in poison, and while they were still telling them about our plans I opened the door and shot Jin in the chest. He went down easily enough. But the girl...I don't know, I must have missed, but I could have sworn the arrow went right through her...anyway, Drazier pinned me down after the girl beat me up a little, but I was able to apprehend him and get away."

Zerek folded his hands and closed his eyes.

"You have done well. But tell me, why did you aim at Kimiko, and not at Drazier?"

Jerez opened his mouth to speak, but Zerek raised his hand to shush him.

"Well, she seemed to easier target sir, once I heard what they were talking about, I knew I had no choice but to kill them."

"And you say that this...Jin, is dead?"

He nodded.

"It was the poison of a scorpian-toad, it kills in a matter of minutes."

"Very well, but you did let the others escape?"

"I had no way of apprehending them sir, I was weaponless."

"Did anyone else hear the plans except this man?"

"No sir."

Zerek turned to the two mysterious cloaked figures, who had been silent throughout the discussion.

"You shall find Kim, Drazier, and the spy. You shall bring Drazier back to me alive, or as close to it as possible. You shall kill the spy, and bring me Kim unharmed. I want to deal with her, _myself_."

_TBC_

* * *

**Notes: Soooo? How was it? Huh huh huh huh huh? Tell me! I need to know! I crave your opinions! I value your words and advice! If I messed anything up fee free to tell me! And just do you know, Aang and Katara's baby will NOT be born in the next chapter. Yeah, I know, it's hard, but just be patient. Tell me if this chapter was good! I had a fun time writing it!**


	16. Chaos Reigns

**Notes: I've been really working hard on making the chapters longer, and the last was my longest yet, exactly four thousand words. After I finish this, I may rewrite the first five chapters just to make them a more acceptable length. Chapters 1 and 2 are done, and now include some new information.**

**So anyway, please review just so I know you care, and to banina and supercdogg95, once you guys finish school and read this, please review too!**

**And last of all, there's a short story I've been following that I highly recommend to anyone who needs something to read that doesn't take to long. It's called The Warrior of Love, and is by BaiMaoRieji. Please leave a review or two while you read it!**

* * *

Aang sat with Katara for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for what was actually hours, but Haana would always tell them, "Not yet," Or "Soon." But soon wasn't coming quick enough for Katara. The pain was getting worse, and even the slightest upset would cause her to explode. One time Sokka stuck his head through the tent flap and asked,

"How are things going?"

Katara had clenched her teeth and balled her fists.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I RIP YOUR FREAKING HEAD OFF! YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW THINGS ARE GOING!"

Sokka had run from the tent as quickly as possible, and had run into Suki.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Uh…Katara's just a little mad at me…" He answered, trying not to sound insensitive.

"Why? You didn't make another one of those jokes did you? Oh Sokka…"

"All I asked was: How are things going? It's not like I was making jokes…"

"You know better than that! You know exactly how things are going! She's in the process of-"

"Don't say it! Every time you tell me, with the excruciating details…"

"Well, I'm going to keep telling you until you get it through your thick skull! Why, if I hadn't kicked you out of the tent every time I gave birth because of your stupid jokes…"

Meanwhile, Aang was smiling as he rubbed Katara's back. He didn't like to see her in pain, but that wasn't what he was smiling about. Seeing her yell at Sokka…it just made him strangely happy. Not that he liked to see her yell, but still…Sokka deserved it. In a cosmic sort of way. He couldn't bear seeing Katara in so much pain, and was wondering just how much longer it would be until he would hold his son in his arms. Then there was the problem of the name, they hadn't even decided on one yet. Were they just supposed to say whatever came first when they saw him?

Suddenly, an image crossed through his mind. It was the air temples, in their destroyed, desolate state. The image was so real he could have sworn that he was right there, looking at it. He could hear a single word being whispered, seemingly in his ear. The voice was oddly familiar, as if he had heard it in a dream.

_Gyatso._

But when he turned around, there was no one there. There was nothing to explain what had just happened. It had almost been like he was there ar rhe air temple, almost like some sort of vision.

_I'm just nervous, _he thought, _just nervous, that's all..._

Haana entered the tent.

"It shouldn't be long now. How are you feeling?"

Katara replied with a groan.

"Okay then, I'll be back in an hour."

"An hour?" Aang asked, flabbergasted. He couldn't believe how long it was taking.

"Well yes," Haana answered, "There are other things that must be attended to, and I can't just stay here and wait for an hour, so I'll be back."

Katara sighed as Haana left the tent. She came back in a few seconds later.

"Toph wants to know if she can come in." She asked, "Should I tell her to leave you alone?"

Katara looked up.

"Let her in."

Haana smiled.

"Remember, when it's time, you can either go to the infirmary," (It had been built by the Northern Architects during the time when the tribes were still teaching each other their customs. However, there weren't as many buildings in the South Pole as there were in the North Pole, simply because the Southern tribe decided to stick with tradition, and many people, even Aang and Katara, Suki and Sokka, and several others, still lived in tents as they did during the wartime.) "Or you can stay here and have the baby."

Katara looked up at Aang, not knowing what to say to Haana.

"You don't need to decide now, you can do that later, I'll let you and Toph talk." Haana said, and left. Toph entered the tent shortly after.

"What's up twinkle toes and sugar queen?" She asked as she entered the tent.

"Oh, not much, a little person is trying to force its way out of my body, but otherwise nothing's happening." Katara said sarcastically. Toph laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Toph said, "Must be awful."

Aang gasped at this Sokka-like remark, but Katara took no notice to her insensitiveness. Aang supposed it was either because Toph was a woman, or because Toph was simply excused of such behavior.

"I'm fine, not in too much pain right now, but it hurts." Katara answered.

"Good to hear that." Toph said, "Really, I hope it happens quick."

"Thanks Toph, but why are you here?"

She frowned.

"I…just wanted to see how you were doing." She said, but Katara felt like there was something else.

"And…"

"And I wanted to tell you I'll be leaving when the baby's born."

"Why? Can't you stay a couple more weeks?"

Toph smiled.

"Actually, I think things would be a little too hectic around here for me, and secondly, I have some things to clear up back in the Earth Kingdom."

"We'll miss you Toph." Aang answered.

"Yeah well…" She turned away to hide the fact that she was crying, "Life goes on." She finished, and left the tent.

Aang was puzzled. Toph had almost sounded sad. And what did she mean by, 'things to clear up?'. Certainly they weren't so urgent as to make her need to leave sooner, as she wouldn't have come to visit in the first place! But what if the only reason she had come was to get away from her problems? Aang shook his head. Right now, he was to be thinking of Katara, and their baby. Whatever problems Toph was having were her own, and she could certainly handle them herself.

"What was that all about?" He asked Katara, guessing that Toph might have confided in her.

Katara shrugged.

"Nothing, nothing at all…are you ready to be a father?" Katara asked suddenly, catching Aang off guard. He was silent for a moment, because the truth was he really wasn't ready to be a father, but he feared admitting this to Katara would cause problems, to say the least. He had never really flt prepared, but he supposed parenthood was something that you just figured out. "Because I don't think I'm ready to be a mother. I just don't think I'll be good at it."

"Of course you're ready to be a mother!" Aang said, trying to take the conversation away from the fact that he was unprepared father-wise, "You're the most motherly, caring person I know. Really. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You always think of others, and you always know just what to say."

Katara smiled.

"Thanks Aang, I needed that."

Aang smiled.

"It's true. I mean, when we were young, during the war, without you we never would have made it. You kept us organized and everything."

Katara smiled, but then cried out. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead, and Aang wiped them away with his hand.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Haana was beginning to wonder where Joy had gotten off to. She wasn't in her tent, and she was late for her studies, normally this wouldn't be an urgent thing, but since Joy had been so upset after overhearing, no, eavesdropping on Haana and Katara's conversation, Haana feared that she might have run away. Of course Joy was smarter than that, but she still feared for her safety. Who knew what she could do in the blindness of anger? After all, she was only a child, and Haana doubted she had taken it well that her parents had been forbidden lovers, but not only that, but the fact that Haana had kept this from her for her entire life. She remembered the words of her sister, and shuddered.

She decided enough was enough, and closed her eyes. Suddenly images went by. The water was churning as a canoe tried desperately to avoid the large blocks of ice that stood in danger of hitting it. Haana knew that if the canoe hit one of the floating blocks of ice, it would be tipped over, sending whoever was in it into the freezing water. Joy.

She was in a panic. She had no idea where Joy was and had no way of getting to her. She needed someone's help. But who? The Avatar was with his wife, and nothing in the world could make her break that up. But what if Joy was in grave danger? What if she didn't know how to avoid the ice?

She knew she couldn't just go out and get a canoe and go looking for her. She was getting older and wasn't the best at riding in a canoe. Obviously Joy had run off, maybe to somewhere that she liked to be alone.

She was at a loss for what to do.

_Should I just wait for her to cool off and come back herself? Or should I go after her?_

There was only one thing to do, she decided, she had to tell someone and start a search party. She made her way to the village center as quickly as her old bones could carry her and shouted out,

"Please! Joy's gone missing and I need some people to help look for her!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Joy was desperately avoiding the ice blocks that the current was sending toward her. She had the vague memory of something Haana had once told her about a ritual that was once done involving the boys of the village doing something like what she was doing now. She was sure it wasn't done anymore, but still.

At last, she was out of trouble. The ice was behind her, but if she knew one thing, it was that she had no idea where she was.

She landed the canoe and sat down on the ice. She had been a fool to run away from her problems. It was getting late now, and if she didn't make it back soon, the temperatures would drop, and while everyone else was warm in their tents, she would be at risk for hypothermia.

Oh how angry she was at Haana! For keeping secrets from her that she should have known years ago. What kind of person wouldn't tell a girl who her parents were? She had found the part about the forbidden love to be romantic, but then, she had listened to Haana tell Katara how they had died. It was because of her that they had died. If she hadn't been born, none of this would have happened.

_No, I've got to stop thinking like that. It's not my fault they're dead, it's theirs, if they hadn't gotten into that situation none of that would have happened. I can't believe I've been so childish. Haana's probably worried sick about me, I'd better get back. I ran away like a little kid just because of something that happened when I was a baby. Haana as just trying to...protect me all these years. She didn't want me to know...But why? What was so horrible about my parents dying for love? Why couldn't she tell me that? _

And so, Joy got back into the canoe and made her way back to the village. By the time she gotten there, it was already quite late, and she was sure there were people out searching for her.

As soon as Haana saw Joy, she ran over to her and hugged her as tightly as she could.

"I'm sorry for running away." Was all that Joy could mutter as Haana squeezed her.

"Don't ever do that again. I was worried sick about you."

The search was called off, and Joy explained that she had foolishly run away, and was sorry for the trouble she had caused the tribe.

Sokka ran to Haana once Joy had finished and the village people had gone back to doing whatever it was they did during the late hours.

"Haana!" He yelled, "We need you now! Katara says it's time!"

"What about the healer I had watch on her while I was gone?"

"She wants you."

Haana sighed.

"Joy, I'll talk to you later. It seems we have a new addition to the tribe to deal with first."

* * *

Haana made it to the tent as Katara let out another cry of pain. Closing her eyes, she knew that it was time. Their baby would be born in a matter of minutes. Whether or not they were up to it though, remained to be seen.

She had her assistant healer gather up the necessary items, such as a bowl of water, and other necessities. She was suddenly aware that a small group was forming outside the tent, but did not want to mention this to Katara, as she knew it would distress her, and that was the last thing Katara needed at this point.

Outside the tent, Sokka was trying to get the people, who had been listening to what was happening in the tent waiting for the baby to be born, away from the tent.

"The woman needs her space! Come on! Move it along! This isn't a show! It's a natural occurrence in which-"

Several of the people moved away, afraid to hear what he would say next, but a few still remained, wanting to be the first to know of the Avatar's child's birth.

"What's happening out there?" Katara asked as she heard the people outside talking and shouting.

"Oh…don't worry, they just want to be the first to know that the baby's here so they can tell the tribe." Haana answered. Aang took Katara's hand.

"Well get them away!"

"Sokka's working on it." Aang answered, still holding Katara's hand tightly.

Meanwhile, Toph had heard the commotion and decided enough was enough.

"ALL RIGHT! MOVE IT ALONG PEOPLE THERE"S NOTHING TO SEE HERE! COME ON!"

The people finally decided that someone else would tell the tribe when the baby was born, and left the scene.

"That was amazing Toph." Sokka teased, "Maybe you can get the penguins away too."

She punched his arm playfully.

"Yeah maybe." She suddenly felt the old feelings she had for Sokka rise up again. This had happened several times when she was in the South Pole, and each time she felt it become harder and harder to force them away. She kept telling herself that Sokka was married now, and that all that was between them was a simple crush that Sokka knew nothing about. But still, a day didn't go by in the Earth Kingdom where she wondered what could have happened if she had told Sokka how she really felt about him. It was gnawing at her from the inside, and she knew she needed to end it, or it would consume her. Just to talk to Sokka, to admit her crush, that would put her at ease. At least she hoped it would.

"Sokka? Can I talk to you in your tent? After the baby's born I mean…" She suddenly regretted asking. Telling Sokka of her feelings for him would only complicate their friendship, and Sokka's marriage.

"Sure, whatever you want to talk about." He answered.

Meanwhile, in the tent, Katara let out a piecing scream, and Haana said,

"Well there he is."

TBC

* * *

**Endnotes: Yeah, I know this chapter was lame, and way to much Joy in it, but I couldn't figure out how to have two thousand words on Katara in labor, (since that's the norm for a chapter and if the baby was born here then my schedule would be ruined) so just please review and I hoped you all enjoyed it! I know this story really doesn't make much sense, but it's just a 14 year old's fanfic, so don't expect much LOL. **


	17. The Plot Thickens

****

* * *

Notes: The inspiration from my last chapter came from SummerSweetheart, one of the nicest people I know. Her outlook on Toph's feelings for Sokka in her story Life Goes On gave me the inspiration for a similar plotline. Here's to you Summer!

**There is a dreadful error with this story some of you might have noticed. A week has gone by in Aang's story, but in the order's story only a day, but this cannot be, as Laana informed Haana of the spy's disappearance.**

**If you noticed this error I give you a cookie, but I'm sorry there's no way to fix it. I meant for Katara's baby to be born sooner, so I had to move the timeline, unaware of the consequences. I hope you will still read.**

* * *

Kim and Drazier sat down at a table, leaving Mimi in the room with the body of her fiancé. Kim couldn't bear it anymore, the pain was just too much. The look on Mimi's face, the way she had screamed, the way she had pleaded, but only in vain. She had known it could do no good. Jin was gone, there was no going back.

But going back wasn't on Kim's mind, in fact, what she was thinking of more was going forward.

"So what now?" She asked Drazier.

He scratched his chin while he pondered this dilemma. Obviously they couldn't stay in one place for even a moment, because the man had surely alerted the order by now.

A thought suddenly came to her. If Drazier really was on her side, then why had he let the man who had killed Jin go so easily? And he hadn't gone after him.

_No, _she told herself, _Drazier freed me, if he was with Zerek he wouldn't have let me and Mimi free and attacked Ty Jun in the first place. _

But another horrible thought came to her head. A thought so awful, she had to shake it out of her thoughts immediately.

_What if he's doing this to find the members of the Lotus? It would make sense. As we find them to ask for help, we're actually uncovering their hiding places. What if Drazier is actually helping Zerek weed out the Lotus? What if this is all part of the plan?_

Finally, Drazier spoke.

"We need to leave town, but not tonight."

"Why not?" Kim asked, as this sounded highly suspicious.

"Because the spy-"

"_Mimi…"_

"Mimi, is in no position to travel. Even if our lives are in danger, we need to find somewhere to spend the night, and then make plans for the capital. If we can convince them to let us speak before Zuko, we may be able to stop this before it happens. But first, you need to go in there and get Mimi out. Soon this place will be crawling with Orchid agents, and we need to get out of here before that happens, which could be any moment now."

Kim nodded.

"The problem is, I don't think anything in the world can get her out of that room."

Drazier sighed.

"Do what you must Kim, we're running out of time."

Kim went into the back room, where Mimi was crouched over Jin's lifeless form, giving her respects as tears fell from her eyes. Kim had never understood such things, as no amount of pleading ever got things done, nothing could bring Jin back.

"Mimi…"

"Leave us alone!"

Kim took a deep breath.

"We need to leave now, before the order shows up."

Mimi sniffled miserably. She turned to face Kim and she saw that her eyes were red rimmed, her face miserable and grim. She looked as if she was in mourning, which she was.

"I…I understand." She said, choking on her words.

Kim had no idea what to tell her. She was sure that there were words to say in a situation like this. Words her father would have used, the logical yet caring man that he was. That was where she had gotten her sense of logic from. Her fiery spirit had come from her mother.

"Then let's go." Was all that she could say. She grabbed Mimi's arm and helped her up. She said nothing, and swiftly left the room.

Kim took one last look at Jin, with the poisonous arrow in his chest, before she closed the door.

* * *

Drazier led them to the marketplace as quickly as he could. No one asked questions.

"We'll blend in with the people, and it'll make us harder to spot." He said to Kim and Mimi as they walked between the stalls. Kim nodded, but there was no response from Mimi.

Kim looked at the people in the crowd they were walking through. _Any one of them could be working for the order. Anyone could be a spy._

Drazier stopped at a stall. The man who ran it was selling clothing. He looked at Kim, and then to Drazier. He was an elderly man with a white mustache and a straw hat, blocking the sun from his deeply tanned face.

Drazier picked up a red Fire Nation dress.

"That's four gold pieces." The man said, in a slightly high-toned voice.

Drazier took a bag of money out of his pocket.

_Of course he came prepared. But what's that dress for?_

Drazier handed the old man the money, and he clutched it in in hand happily.

"Here you go Kim." He said, handing it to her. He proceeded to buy another garment, which he paid for and gave to Mimi.

"What are these for? Surely it isn't time for presents." Kim said.

"Look at yourselves. You look like overworked maids."

Kim felt her ears turn red, but didn't comment. She knew what she looked like in the cheap peasant's dress she was wearing. Mimi looked even worse in her torn ragged clothing.

"Come on, I know a place we can stay, but I warn you, it's a little rough."

"What do you mean 'a little rough'? We've been through torture, imprisonment, and murder, and you think that an inn is a little rough? If some man tries to grab my butt, I'll break his neck!"

Drazier was surprised at this little outburst, and noticed that several people were now staring at them.

"Let's go, we're drawing too much attention to ourselves."

Kim looked around.

"What are you all looking at?" She yelled, and the people went back to their business.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zerek and his men reached the Green Dragon tea shop, where they found Jin in the back room, and the arrows on the floor, along with the bow that had done the job.

"Well of course they weren't going to just stick around." Zerek mumbled as his men continued to search.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Asked the man who had killed Jin.

"There's only one thing that we came for Xiang, to dispose of the body, we don't want the Lotus finding out about this. Not yet anyway."

As his men cleaned up the mess, getting rid of any evidence of the crime, Zerek simply stood, stewing in his own thoughts. He was getting older, he had no family, or at least he didn't anymore, and all he had left was his family's legacy. That too was being taken away from him, ever so slightly, ever so slowly, but almost definitely. As so many other things had been taken away. His childhood, his possessions, his family, all gone. Even Kim had betrayed him.

The rage built up inside him. It consumed his thoughts and emotions until he could no longer control his actions.

As the last of the order left the building, Zerek turned around and pointed his finger at it.

A lightning blot shot forth, and the shop burst into flames. By the time it would be put out, there would be nothing left but ash, nothing left of the building who's walls had witnessed the horror of a man's demise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drazier, Kim, and Mimi had gone to a cheap flea bag inn. Kim wondered why they were staying here when Drazier seemed to have so much money, but she guessed it was because he wanted to save some of it for the trip to the capital. She hadn't eaten in over a day, and felt slightly woozy as she saw the man who stood behind the counter. He was the owner of the inn, a portly man with large sideburns, but the only word that came to Kim's mind was 'greasy'.

"Eh, Drazier!" He said, in an accent Kim couldn't identify, "What brings ye bout these parts?"

"Actually, we've come to stay the night, do you have a room?"

Kim was horrified as the man's face turned bright red. She knew exactly what he was thinking. A young man renting a room, with two attractive looking young women…

He motioned for Drazier to come closer, and whispered into his ear.

"So you're a playa now eh?" He chuckled as he moved back. Although he had seemed to be talking to Drazier, he had whispered a little loudly, making Kim suspect he had had a few too many drinks. In fact, he stunk of rum and wine.

She grimaced in disgust and he scratched his armpit.

"There's always a room for you Drazier me boy." He said, and led Drazier led Kim and Mimi down the hall. He opened the door to a room, which included little furniture, other than a chair, (which legs were mysteriously looked as if they had been chewed on) and a small dirty bed.

"Enjoy!" He said, and went back down the hall. The trio stared at the meager room, and Drazier was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Who gets the bed?"

"No one gets the bed." Kim said, thinking of what could be in those blankets made her sick to her stomach, she almost felt like vomiting, the whole place was disgusting, and even the room smelt of cheap liquor, "We all sleep on the floor. Drazier, you get that side of the room, and Mimi and I get this side."

"Oh I see what you're doing." He answered, a big stupid grin on his face, "separating the animals…"

"Drazier!"

Mimi stayed silent, as she had been since they had left the Green Dragon. Kim wondered if she might be in a state of shock at the death of her fiancé. She knew she would be, if that had happened to her.

"Here are your clothes," he said, "You can put them on now."

There was a brief silence as both women stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"Drazier, turn around."

He smiled.

"Oh yeah, forgot." He chuckled, and turned to face the wall.

"And no peeking!"

"I promise."

Kim felt relieved to be out of the itchy, coarse dress that Zerek had given her. The fabric of the Fire Nation style dress was soft.

"Okay Drazier you can turn around now."

Drazier turned around to see Kim and Mimi in their new outfits. He couldn't help but stare at Kim. The dress made her look somehow…older. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. It accentuated all of her curves, and the way she moved while wearing it…

He shook his head.

"Suddenly, staying on this side of the room all night just got a lot harder."

Kim glared at him.

"How can you even think of that?"

"What can I say, I'm a man, we're natural pigs." He laughed, or rather snorted, as if trying to get his point through.

"The lot of them." Kim retorted, trying desperately to keep a straight face, and sat down on the floor. "What now? I suppose we just try to get some sleep, hoping our throats aren't slit during the night by assassins?"

"That sounds pretty good. Yeah, let's go with that."

Kim groaned.

"I feel like we should be doing something, not just sitting here."

"But you said I couldn't do something."

"DRAZIER!"

"Sorry. Couldn't help it."

Kim sighed. Sitting on the floor, she rested her chin on her knees.

"Mimi, are you okay?" She asked, seeing that Mimi had drifted to a far corner of the room. She didn't make a sound, only nodding to let them know she was listening. Kim wondered if she really was in a state of shock.

"Give her some time alone." Drazier whispered, "She's been through a lot too quickly, she just needs to understand what's happened, she'll come back to us."

"I guess you're right, but I just can't stand seeing her like this. I mean, I've only known her for a little while and I don't know much about her, well I didn't even know that she was engaged, but she seems like a valuable ally, and a friend."

"That she is." Drazier whispered, and went back to the other side of the room.

"So, what are our plans for the capital?"

"We'll talk about that in the morning, for now we'll try to get out thoughts straight."

Kim felt her stomach grumble, but she knew I would be no good to say anything. It was too dangerous to go back outside, even for food. If someone saw them and recognized them, they were as good as dead.

Kim turned to the corner to see Mimi holding a knife, but before she could scream, Mimi began to cut her hair shorter. Suddenly Kim knew what she was doing. She was trying to alter her appearance. When she was done, Kim could hardly recognize her, her hair was in a tomboyish cut, only down to her chin.

"Where did you get the knife?" Kim asked, as she was sure that Zerek would have taken away all of her possessions.

"It was Jin's." Was her only reply, but Kim was happy that she had even decided to talk. Kim turned to Drazier, who was at the other side of the room, in a meditative position, holding his arms out, his eyes closed.

* * *

Jerez paced back and forth at the order's headquarters. Drazier, his only son, was a traitor. But traitor or not, he wasn't about to let Zerek kill him. If it came to it, he would betray the order as well, even if it meant sacrificing himself in order to do it.

Zerek entered the room, and Jerez spun around to face him.

"Zerek, I thought you were at the Green Dragon."

"We've finished up all of our business there, in fact, we burned out all evidence."

Jerez nodded, but inside he was shaking with fear. He knew what was coming next. This was the consequence of having his son betray the order.

"Why did you contradict me earlier?" He asked, making Jerez even more afraid of what was coming next, although he didn't show it, "Concerning your son."

"He..he's my son. I love him. He is family. I do not want to see him harmed."

Zerek stepped closer, making Jerez step a few strides backward. He was being backed p against the wall into the corner, and he knew it.

Zerek raised his hand, and bolts of electricity danced on his fingertips.

"But he is a traitor. Don't you agree that traitors should be removed?"

"I…I…"

"You are a friend of mine Jerez, I've known you for my entire life. I don't want things to have to get sour between us."

Jerez could only nod as Zerek left the room.

* * *

The two men walked side by side through the market. Zerek had thought it more likely that they had left town as soon as possible, but they knew better. People had a habit of hiding right under your nose.

As they walked through the marketplace, people began to move away from them , as if they had an aura of menace. They were professionals, always promising a one hundred percent guarantee.

_Give us their descriptions, and they're as good as dead._

No one knew whether or not they were brothers or simply acquaintances, but they were of equal height, and equal disposition. In fact, one might wonder if they were twins, if they had ever gotten close enough and lived. They both wore the same thing, black cloaks. They billowed out behind them as they walked, adding the effect of their aura of menace. They didn't care that they were noticeable, because by the time you noticed them coming, it was already too late. Hoods covered their faces, and there were rumors that their faces were scarred with the slashes of knives, and others said they were covered with strange tattoos, and yet others said they weren't even human, and not just because they showed no mercy.

They were called the Grim Reapers, people hired to eliminate your enemies, but at a price.

And they were on the hunt.

* * *

It was getting late, and the trio had been cooped up in a small room for far too long. Drazier had began to think of plans, while Kim was in the corner, not knowing what to do.

"We'll get some food when we head for the capital." Drazier said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can hear your stomach growling from over here."

Kim blushed. _Why is he having us stay put like this? We're like sitting ducks, Zerek is bound to find us any moment now, we should already be headed for the capital, we're wasting time! What is Drazier thinking. He said we couldn't stay in one place too long, and now look at us!_

"Shouldn't we be going?" She asked him.

"Going where?"

She almost felt like she wanted to smack him.

"To the capital!"

"I told you, it's better that we-"

"I'd rather be on the run than sitting in one place waiting for them to find us here!"

* * *

The two men had searched every inn in the district, except one. But it wouldn't make any sense for them to be there. It was cheap, and owned by a relative of Drazier, his uncle actually. It would make no sense for him to hide there.

Which was exactly why they were going.

The greasy man at the desk, Drazier's uncle, looked shocked as they entered. They were the Grim Reapers, and had a reputation as such. He knew who they were the minute they entered, which was fine with them.

One of them spoke. Although it probably didn't matter which one of them did the talking, it was the man on the right. His voice was deep and assertive, with a no nonsense tone.

"Where is your nephew?"

There was a moment where the man's face was shocked, but he simply said,

"With his father probably, he's in the order pretty high up now I hear."

The man on the left drew a dagger from his belt that had been concealed by his cloak. It was slightly curved, with a wicked serrated edge, as if it was made for cutting tough meat. Well actually…

"Where is he?" The man on the right repeated, "There's a tone in your voice to suggest you're lying."

"I don't know what you're-"

The man on the left grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, holding the blade against his neck, so close, that the greasy old man could feel the blade's touch against his skin, but not close enough to break it.

"Down the hall! In the room on the left!"

The man released his hold, and the two of them walked down the hall. One of them kicked down the door. When they entered, it was empty.

"What the-" The man said, they went back to the desk. "The room is empty."

"I…I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

"No please, please nooo-"

The two men left the inn after searching the other rooms, leaving the inn without an owner.

* * *

**Notes: And that was it. This is what I spent my time writing. Was it worth it? Was it entertaining? Or is there too many obvious flaw? Please review before I have a breakdown sheesh!**

**Also, the jokes Drazier made are the product of me writing too late at night.**


	18. Birth of Our Troubles

_**Notes: Again, I must shamelessly plug BaiMaoRieji's story, The Warrior of Love. Read it! It's a great short story, and the writing style inspired chapters 15 and 17.**_

_**I know I've said it before, but I want to thank Summer Sweetheart for the inspiration for the Tokka in this chapter. Her story helped me a lot, but that was a completely fluffy fanfic, and if you like that kind of stuff, go ahead and read it. It's called Life Goes On, and in my mind is the best story in it's subject.**_

_**Anyway, don't forget to review. If you want to know more about how Darkness Rises is shaping up, pm me for the details. I think I have a sketchy plotline in the making…**_

* * *

_It all happened so quickly, in Aang's mind, that afterward he couldn't remember what had happened. One second Haana was telling Katara to push, and Katara was squeezing his hand, and the next a baby was being handed to him in a blanket. The baby was crying, learning to use it's lungs in the new world it had become a part of. It was the most beautiful thing in the world; the most precious._

_His son._

_Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at his son. In fact, it took a few minutes for it to sink in that he was a father. That this was his child. As he looked at the baby, both he and even the baby stopped crying._

_I'm a father now. I have a son. Katara and I are parents. We have a son. _He told himself over and over again in his mind.

Aang gave the baby to Katara. She too was crying, not from the pains of childbirth, but from the joy of motherhood. The baby's skin was slightly brown, like Katara's, but his eyes were like Aang's. He let out a squeal, and began to cry again.

"He's a healthy boy." Haana said happily, "But what are you going to name him?"

Katara looked up at Aang, as the baby closed it's eyes to sleep. Aang couldn't believe the baby could sleep after such a momentous event, it hadn't even been awake very long.

"Gyatso." Aang said, "Gyatso." He didn't know what it had been that had made him say it, or even what had put the word into his mind.

Katara looked at him in surprise, her eyes filled with emotion.

"I think that's a wonderful name." She said, "Little Gyatso…" Gyatso opened his eyes, and cooed.

"He's a beautiful baby." Haana said happily, "And very healthy. You two should be proud."

"We are." Aang answered, still not fully believing it himself. It seemed so unreal. Did he and Katara really just become parents?

After a few minutes alone with their baby, Aang left the tent, where Sokka and Toph were waiting outside.

"So?" They both asked simultaneously.

"You can come see the baby now." He said, and Sokka and Toph rushed into the tent.

In a few hours, the news had spread to the entire tribe. Everyone knew that the Avatar and his wife had a son. Although some had jokingly said they were expecting her to have twins, on account of how big she had gotten. Katara hadn't taken kindly to this at all.

* * *

As Aang and Katara spent time with the baby, Toph considered whether or not to tell Sokka about her feelings for him. But the silence was gnawing away at her soul, and she knew if she didn't tell him, she would explode.

Part of her was hoping that Sokka had forgotten about it, with the excitement of the birth of Aang's and Katara's baby, but to her shock he came to her, after he had gone on the daily fishing trip.

"So what was that thing you wanted to talk about?"

It took every fiber of her being to stop from blushing. _I'm going to ruin his marriage. It would be better if I just took this to my grave. Taking it to my grave, like so many others took their secrets. If they could do it, then I can too._

But another thought came to her.

_All my life, people have been trying to get me to express my feelings. The only way I ever did that was earth bending. Even then I kept all of my feelings inside. My entire life I've been trying to act tough so people won't see how fragile I am. Well not any more. _

"Toph?" Sokka asked, "You zoned out for a second there."

She shook her head.

"Sorry, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?" There was no turning back now…

"Sure."

They went into Toph's tent, and Toph was aware that her heart was racing, and that she was beginning to sweat.

_Look at me, I'm falling apart. I need to get this over with now._

She sat in the hammock.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I…I…" For a few seconds she couldn't find her voice, and Sokka simply stared blankly at her, but she took a deep breath and cleared her throat, "I just wanted you to know, that well…I don't want to ruin what you have with Suki, I just want you to understand that. When we were kids, I…kinda sorta, had a crush on you."

When he did not respond, she wondered if she had made the wrong decision by telling him. There was no undoing it now though, so there could be no regrets. Being unhappy with your own decisions was the worst fate anyone could endure.

"I know it sounds silly, but I really liked you, and I never could tell you, because I'm so used to keeping my feelings inside all the time, and I never tell anyone what's bothering me…I just want it to stop Sokka. That's why I'm telling you. I don't want to get between you and Suki, I just wanted to tell you that."

Sokka stayed silent for a few seconds, but to Toph it seemed ludicrously like an eternity.

"Sokka?"

"I never…I never thought that you felt that way, I mean I never even suspected…"

"Are you okay Sokka?"

He shook his head.

"I will be, Toph. I just want to say that it never would have worked out between us, and I don't want you to keep your feelings inside anymore. Don't be afraid to open up and tell people how you feel about things."

Toph nodded, and then ran out of the tent, no longer able to look at Sokka. She wasn't mad at him, but the moment was too much for her.

"Toph wait…" But she had already gone through the tent flap. Sokka sighed, and sat down on Toph's hammock, pondering her words. He had never even thought, in his wildest dreams, that Toph could have ever had feelings for him. She never said anything, but he supposed it was because she wanted he and Suki to be happy together. She had kept her feelings inside for that long. All those years…And never saying a word about anything.

_She sacrificed her own happiness for me._

That was the sentence that kept coming into his head. That was the answer that plagued him as he slept. In fact, in one dream, he had to choose between saving Suki or Toph from the Fire Nation prison. He only had one key, and Suki told him that the key would disintegrate after being used once. Of course the dream didn't make sense, but when they both went up in flames when he couldn't make a swift decision, the terror was absolutely real. He didn't sleep that night, and not just because baby Gyatso was crying his lungs out all night.

Toph too had dreams, but instead of nightmares like Sokka, her dreams were for her eyes only. She dreamt that Suki was never in the picture, and that she and Sokka were married and happily living in the Earth Kingdom.

Toph slept well, happy to have her conscience clear. Sokka didn't sleep at all, because Toph had, unknowingly, passed her problems to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara watched the baby Gyatso as he slept in his cradle.

"Doesn't he look adorable?" Katara asked. She hadn't left the tent all day.

"Yes, he does, but that's because he has adorable parents."

Katara laughed.

"Well at least he has an adorable mother."

"Hey!"

That morning, Aang and Katara were exhausted. They had stayed up all night with the baby, comforting it's cries, and Katara nursing, besides, they were too excited to sleep, but now…

Aang noticed that Katara already had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was a wild mess, because she hadn't brushed it. Aang tried not to mention anything, but he knew Katara was exhausted to thee brink of falling asleep, but she was trying desperately to stay awake.

"Aang, can you change his diaper this time?"

"I did it last time."

"No I did."

"No I did."

"NO I DID!!"

"Okay!" Aang said, "I'll do it, but the next one's yours."

Katara grimaced.

"You try being a human cow."

Aang laughed, but Katara glared at him, and he gulped, realizing he was in trouble.

"How about next time, you can give birth?"

* * *

Joy and Haana stood in front of the tribe's water benders. Everyone was anxiously waiting for instruction on what they were supposed to be doing in Aang's absence. Joy cleared her throat.

"In Aang's absence today, the teaching will still go on, but instead of Aang teaching you…"

Haana nodded for her to go on.

"I will be."

There was a ruckus among the children. Some of the older children in the back said,

"What do YOU know about water bending? You're a healer."

"Did anyone forget my little match with Zak?" She quickly retorted.

At this, everyone shut up, and Haana grinned from ear to ear.

"Now, today we will be learning the advanced octopus formation…"

As Joy taught the water benders, Haana simply stood and watched, never being so proud of Joy that she had that day. She had found her place, and had come to terms with herself at last. Haana sighed deeply.

Joy looked into the group of young water benders, but Zak was nowhere in sight. She thought he might get a little mad about the mention of their fight, but he wasn't there. It wasn't like Zak not to show up for practice.

_Probably because he knew I'd be here teaching, _she thought, _he and May are probably making out right now somewhere…_

"Like this?" One of the six year olds said, making a small water whip that rose into the air and splashed onto his head, soaking his hair.

Joy laughed.

"Yeah, just like that, except next time, try not to get wet."

* * *

Suki went to Sokka as he readied the men for a seal hunt. It had almost seemed that he had been avoiding her, which definitely wasn't normal for him. He had woken up at least three times that night, but when she had asked him what the matter was, he would only say it had been a nightmare. Of course since everyone knew Aang had been having nightmares recently, very bad ones, Sokka too must have dreamt something terrible in order to disturb his usually very deep sleep.

"Sokka?"

Sokka spun around. He was holding a spear used for seal hunting.

"Yes Suki?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? I didn't say anything."

"Well you were having nightmares last night, and now it's like you've been avoiding me…"

"Oh honey, why would you think that? You know I can't avoid you. _Even if I wanted to…_"

Suki slapped him playfully.

"Actually, there is something on my mind Suki, Toph told me something last night."

"What did she tell you that would give you nightmares?" Suki asked.

"She told me…that she ha-"

"She had what? A rash? A zit? A freaky mole? What gave you the nightmares?" Suki said, beginning to get upset.

"She told me she had feelings for me." Sokka answered bluntly.

"She what?" Suki asked, clearly astonished.

Sokka sighed as he threw the spear into the canoe.

"She told me she has…had feelings for me. She's been keeping it a secret for a long time."

"What did you tell her?" Suki asked, and for a brief moment Sokka wondered if she was in some way jealous or mad at Toph.

"I told her that it never would have worked out between us, and that she shouldn't keep her feelings inside all the time."

"You did the right thing." Suki said.

"I was joking, I actually said I felt the same way and we had an affair."

"Sokka!"

"It's only a joke! I swear!"

"It had better be." She answered, but couldn't sound serious as she was smiling.

* * *

Toph woke up that day well rested, unlike Aang, Katara, and Sokka, who hadn't slept a wink. When she went to check on Katara and the baby, Katara was nursing. But of course Toph could not see this.

"Hi Toph." Katara said.

"How's the baby?"

"Doing fine, a little whiny, but Haana says it's a sign he's healthy."

"I told Sokka."

"You what?"

"I told Sokka how I really feel about him."

Katara looked shocked, but again, Toph could not see her expression.

"What did he say?"

"He said he felt the same way, and we had an affair."

"Toph!"

"Just kidding Katara, sheesh."

"Well what did he really say?" Katara asked, holding Gyatso over her shoulder and burping him.

"He said it would never have worked out between us, and that I shouldn't keep my feelings inside anymore."

Katara sighed.

"I really wish you didn't do that."

"What? Keep my feelings inside? Well I didn't really have a choice Katara-"

"No, I wish you didn't tell Sokka."

"Why not? You are the one who said I should express myself."

"Yes but…"

"But what? Come on spit it out!"

"You could ruin his marriage!" Katara yelled, shocking Toph, "There I said it! If Sokka knows you had feelings for him, he'll feel…weird."

"Well he already knows, and I'm happy I told him, because now I don't have to keep everything a secret anymore, but thanks for being so supportive, sugar queen."

And with that Toph left the tent in a huff, and Gyatso began to cry, loud as ever. Katara groaned and began to sing a lullaby. She couldn't believe that Toph had told Sokka that. He was probably suffering, caught in his emotions, not knowing what to do.

* * *

In fact, Sokka was suffering.

"Get it!" Hakoda yelled as the seal began to slide toward the hole in the ice. "Get it before it goes down the breathing hole!"

But Sokka wasn't paying attention. He was deep in his own mind, or actually his memories really. The memory of Toph coming into his tent, and the words she spoke thereafter.

"_I know it sounds silly, but I really liked you, and I never could tell you, because I'm so used to keeping my feelings inside all the time, and I never tell anyone what's bothering me…I just want it to stop Sokka. That's why I'm telling you. I don't want to get between you and Suki, I just wanted to tell you that."_

Sokka snapped out of it as Hakoda put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you let it get away?"

Sokka turned to face his father.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something and kind of zoned out."

"What's bothering you son?"

Sokka sighed heavily, looking at the breathing hole where the seal had escaped into the water through.

"The worst thing of all. Something I can't do anything about. Something I can't go back and change."

Hakoda patted his son's back.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, in the meantime, we need to find another seal, or we go hungry tonight."

* * *

Aang and Katara had finally put Gyatso to sleep. Aang saw that Katara looked exhausted, but there seemed to be something else amiss. Something seemed to be bothering her. He always seemed to know when something was bothering her, and she knew when something was bothering him. Tey knew each other that well, that they could sense the disturbance, the hesitation in a conversation, the slight change in attitude. That was why they had always gotten along with each other so well. As Aang had told Katara, they had been made for each other.

"Katara, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She answered quickly.

"You seem like something's bothering you."

She sighed deeply.

"I'm fine okay!"

Aang was taken aback at her snappishness.

"I just wanted to know, you don't have to be defensive."

"I'm not defensive and nothing is wrong!"

"Well fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Well then stop yelling!"

"I'm not yelling!"

Gyatso woke up and began to cry again. Katara glared at Aang.

"See what you've done?" She said, and Aang backed away and left the tent, no longer wanting to continue the conversation.

That had been their first major fight in a while, since Katara had found out she was pregnant. Aang and Katara slept in separate tents that night, not even able to look at each other. Aang didn't sleep well that night. He was sorry for yelling at Katara, but he didn't know how to apologize to her. He didn't even know how the fight had started, it seemed so stupid to him now.

Joy was tossing and turning in her sleep.

_The man walked forward, and held up his bow. His hand reached for the door, and he pushed it open. There were three people in the room. They looked to him in surprise. He muttered something to them, but the words were jumbled, and made no sense._

_And then he raised the bow, and before any of them could react, shot an arrow that pierced the nearest man's chest. He slumped to the floor. There was a voice..._

Joy woke up, and screamed.

TBC

* * *

**Notes: I was told that Kim's name is like the one from that cartoon Xaolin Showdown or whatever, and this deflated my ego. Also I saw someone else's story had 800 reviews for 10 chapters. **

**Suki seemed to take what Toph said a little too well…**

**Toph seems a little too happy…**

**Aang and Katara had a fight…**

**Joy is having nightmares…**

**Anyway, review!**


End file.
